


A Song Of Mortos and Peros

by Thesquirespage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesquirespage/pseuds/Thesquirespage
Summary: Harry is Death's chosen. He has been since he was born. When he dies at Voldemort's hand Death brings Harry to his realm. For three years Harry learns from Death and his reapers, now he's ready for an adventure of his own. (Slash)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerSlytherin97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerSlytherin97/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I made my own tumblr. Okay maybe my sister did it and she controls it but I got one! Thank god for internet savvy siblings! Anyways the link that has the picture of what I Imagined Hadrian's Hair to look like is https://thesquirespage.tumblr.com/post/187854102793/hadrianshair
> 
> I'll add more pictures, or my sister will and I'll put the links in my notes.

A Song of Mortos and Peros

I don’t own Harry Potter. Enjoy. For those who wish to know Mortos means life and Peros means death.

He wanted it all to be over. He wanted to stop fighting, running, and hiding. He wanted the pain to stop, the loss, the fear. He wanted Voldemort dead for killing those he loved, but he’d settle for their fight to be over whether with his death or the Dark Lord’s. He wanted to hurt those who hurt him. He wanted peace. He wanted death. He wanted revenge. As he clutched his father’s cloak in one hand and the snitch that held the stone Dumbledore had so ‘graciously’ gifted him in the other he stood stock still watching the emerald green streak of instant death barrel towards him knowing that even though he would never again draw breath he had won. He had found his peace, his death. He had gotten his revenge.  
He closed his eyes as the light hit him in the chest his last thoughts putting a contented smile on his face. He’d only learned of Hermione and the Weasely’s betrayal at shell cottage after they had escaped Malfoy Manor. They had believed him to still be burying his self-less friend Dobby and he had heard them talking of dividing up his fortune, one that he hadn’t even known of, once he had killed Voldemort and was put in Azkaban. They had discussed it with both Bill and Fleur which told him that all of the Weasely’s were in on it. He couldn’t figure out what to do until they had gotten to the room of requirement looking for the diadem. Hermione and Ron both believed that it had been lost and destroyed in the sea of Fiendfyre that Goyle had so foolishly cast, but when he had swooped down to save Draco he had also reached out and snatched the little crown from its spot on the mannequin’s head and tucked it into the waistband of his pants under his shirt.

His first thought was to use it as blackmail to get Voldemort to leave him alone but then he learned of the Horcrux in his own body and refused to leave the vile soul piece where it was; that he had to die didn’t matter. In fact it was the perfect revenge. Sure the Weasely’s would have his money but who cared, they wouldn’t be able to kill Voldemort and wouldn’t live long enough to enjoy it, especially if he hid the last horcrux so that no one could find it.

It was petty, yet it was so perfect, and that’s exactly what he had done. He’d left the castle to go towards Voldemort under the invisibility cloak and had buried the diadem at the roots of a singular rowan tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest before continuing on to the point he was at now after casting two time delayed messenger patronus’s, one to the survivors of Hogwarts detailing the betrayal of the Weasely’s and the other to Voldemort, with the message in Parseltongue detailing the tree he had buried the diadem so that the other could go and retrieve it. With his death his revenge on the entirety of the Wizarding World was complete.

The death eaters cheered as his body hit the ground, and once he was confirmed as dead, Hagrid was forced to carry his body to the school. Voldemort announced him as dead just as the first patronus made its way between the Death Eaters and the defenders of Hogwarts. The Weasely’s stood front and center as Harry Potter’s voice flowed from the spectral twelve point stag.

“When you hear this, I will be dead. This is my revenge. My revenge on the world that should have cherished me, that should have cared for me, that I should have grown up in but was instead kept apart from, belittled in, broken and pushed around. The world I was kept at arm’s length from so that I could be abused and controlled. For those who don’t know the prophecy including the Dark Lord I shall say it now; ‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.’ For those of you who haven’t figured it out, I was the child marked; I was the one who could defeat him. I walked to my death and now the Dark Lord can never be defeated. This is my revenge. My revenge against the Wizarding World and my revenge against those who pretended to be my friends and plotted my imprisonment so they could use a fortune I had never even realized I had, this is my revenge, my peace, my choice, my death,” and with those final words the patronus looked up to the sky and faded away.

The courtyard was silent, but the quiet was suddenly broken by maniacal laughter.  
“I win, because of Harry Potter I win,” laughed Voldemort as he cast a wordless killing curse hitting Minerva McGonagall in the chest, and with that the battle began anew.  
The battle didn’t last long, the fight of the Hogwarts warriors lost in the face of the Savior’s words and the end result was inevitable. Voldemort stood above the masses, malicious ruler that the callousness and stupidity of the Wizarding World had created.

Voldemort sat in the office of the Hogwarts headmaster alone as he reveled in his victory, marveling in the fact that it was all because of the boy who lived. Suddenly the room became much brighter as a familiar specter trotted in.

“Lord Voldemort by thissss point I have assssumed your victory. I have sssome information that I believe wissssh for none other to know, hence my ussse of our sssshared tounge. If Nagini hasss perissshed then you have only one lassst horcrux; one I persssonally hid for you. Under a rowan tree only a few feet from the edge of the forbidden forest, I buried the Diadem that the betrayerssss thought dessstroyed in a blazzze of fiendfyre, my only requessst of you isss to tell the betrayersss exactly how they failed assss they die if they are not already dead. Goodbye Lord Voldemort and congratulationsssss.”  
Voldemort’s almost nonexistent eyebrows rose as he quickly stood from seat and hurried his way out of the castle and onto the grounds to where his thought to be greatest enemy had hidden the means of his assured life. Said enemy was not dead however merely standing in limbo berating an old man who was still spouting his ‘greater good’ spiel.

When Dumbledore demanded Harry go back and complete his destiny Harry told the man exactly what he had done before telling him to kindly ‘fuck off’. He jumped at the chuckles behind him and turned to see a thin man dark haired man dressed in a well-tailored black shirt and suit. His hair was long and pulled back behind his head held there in a black leather tie. The man’s eyes were deep and knowing and Harry felt them appraising him and finding him worthy or at least amusing. When they flicked to Dumbledore however they hardened and then the peculiar man spoke, his voice whispery and condescending and strangely enough Harry likened it to the movement of shadows across stone.

“Who do you think you are, too manipulate my Master?” the man asked.

“The boy is not your Master, I am,” Dumbledore said self-importantly, “I was the first to touch all three of the Hallows, not he, you must obey me,” Dumbledore continued. The man chuckled again, not the amused chuckle he had given when Harry had told Dumbledore to fuck off but one that spoke of much darker intentions.

“You have never been my Master,” the man said. “Did you truly think that I, Death, would allow objects that could control me to fall into just any mortal hands?” the newly titled Death said in his whispery voice.

“But the Hallows?” Dumbledore tried to say again.

“Tools for my chosen’s line nothing more,” Death said. “I chose my Master, although the term and role is vastly misunderstood. None can control me for I am Death and I am everywhere, but only one may evade my permanence and that one is not you,” Death said and with a small flick of his finger banished Dumbledore’s soul elsewhere. Harry inched backwards eyes on the man who called himself Death. The man turned towards him.

“You need not fear me, not you. You are mine to care for, mine to protect, mine to keep forevermore, why would I harm you?” Death said.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said carefully still holding himself in a tense manner. Death slowly walked towards Harry, his movements graceful and calculated. Harry flinched as one of Death’s hands came up to cup Harry’s face. Death’s skin was cold, papery and dry.

“I chose you,” Death said.

“You said that but I don’t understand what that means,” Harry said. Death flicked his other wrist conjuring a black leather chesterfield, before sitting on one end.

“Please sit, and ask your questions,” Death said with a soft smile that seemed out of place on his lips. Harry edged forward carefully and sat on the other end just barely on the edge of the cushion still wary of the being beside him. He sat tensely and fought to hide the shakes of his exhaustion. Both his body and his mind felt so tired.

“You said you chose me,” Harry said, and Death nodded. “How? Why?” Harry asked. Death closed his eyes with the soft smile still on his face as though he was reminiscing about something.

“I am Death, and Death is not something that can be held to obey the laws of time, among other things. I knew of who you were and I chose you from the beginning. As for why I chose you? You are different. You are favored by many beings in this world and even a few worlds beyond aside from me. Magic favors you, as do the three Fates, Nemesis the Greek form of the god of Revenge quite likes you, I imagine even more so now after that inspired piece of pettiness you left for your so called friends. After everything one like you has been through most would seek death, any other would seek to find me. You did so but unlike every other soul that has sought me on purpose your soul has not begun to fade. That is because it was never Death you were seeking, it was freedom,” Death said shifting closer to the middle of the couch.

Harry tensed but didn’t move from his position as Death reached out for him and pulled Harry further onto the couch and almost into Death’s lap. The skinny build of Death’s visage masked the beings strength as Harry’s weight was easily maneuvered with his one arm.

“You’re tired,” Death said pulling Harry to lie down over his lap. “We may be inbetween but you are still human, sleep, we can speak more when you wake.” Harry slowly relaxed as long, thin, fingers leisurely ran their way through Harry’s curly strands. In truth it didn’t actually take Harry long to give in and fall asleep.

When Harry woke up he was in the same position as when he fell asleep, Death’s fingers still running through Harry’s hair. Harry was surprised that the man, being, whatever; Death was, had stayed the entire time he was sleeping just running his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Do you feel better now?” Death asked as Harry slowly pushed himself up from Death’s lap. Harry rubbed at his eyes trying to chase away the bleariness.

“I, yes, thank-you,” Harry said a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he realized that he had really just slept on this being’s lap. Death chuckled when he saw the blush and Harry ducked his head.

“I was going to explain to you exactly what me choosing you means before your little nap,” Death said and Harry’s blush darkened further.

“Sorry,” Harry said.

“Oh don’t apologize; I didn’t mind,” Death said lifting his hand to brush his fingers along Harry’s jawbone before putting pressure on the underside of Harry’s jaw to tilt his face up to look into his own. “I chose you, that makes you mine. I have reapers that are mine of course but they are more like employees, ones I didn’t even get to choose. You, you, well,” Death let out a small huff of breath. “You are more like my son, I chose you, and I have made you mine.” Death continued. “And I take care of what is mine, always.”

“Does that mean I stay in this,” Harry looked around, “inbetween always?” Harry asked.

“You can if you wish but you don’t have too. There are only two universes I currently work directly on although I have access to many. You can’t actually die, but they are the only a few in which I could pull favors on to get you a physical body on, at least currently. On any others you could visit but you would be invisible and incorporeal; unfortunately your world is not one I am allowed to interfere with directly. My choosing of you was the only exception, I can collect souls from that world but I am not allowed to directly interfere with that world anymore. In fact had you died only a few months ago I would only have one world in which I could personally interfere with. A pissed off angel with a few daddy issues escaped his little cage and now I get to wander an earth with the other three horsemen humans seem to view as my equals. Although said pissed off little angel has a few chains on me currently, mere annoyances but something I am dealing with, as such I will have to spend much time in that world,” Death answered.

“Will I get to see my parents if I can’t die?” Harry asked. Death’s face actually softened a little.

“Your world doesn’t have a heaven or hell, when a person dies their soul is automatically wiped and placed back into the reincarnation cycle. Your mother, father, godfather and even the recently deceased Remus Lupin have already re-entered the cycle and been wiped clean. Despite my general dislike for most human beings in general I do apologize for the hurt this must cause,” Death said his voice soft as he caressed Harry’s cheekbone.

“I just wanted to be able to talk to them at least once. I just wanted to know my parents, who my mother and father really were, not just what they looked like or what other people thought they were, you know?” Harry said.

“I didn’t know them, as despite being close to you, my reapers still were the ones to handle their souls, but I can say that they must have been quite impressive to produce you Harry,” Death said.

“Thanks,” Harry said as his stomach growled. Death softly smiled.

“I suppose I best feed you, humans have so many needs, you will find that the longer you are mine the less your old human needs will bother you. Your soul will be changing; you’ll be something between one of my reapers and what you would know as an angel, and a bit of me,” Death said.

“I am feeling hungry. I haven’t eaten a proper meal since before we broke into Gringotts, and well,” Harry paused, “Well I don’t really know how long ago that was,” Harry finished.

“How do you feel about pizza?” Death asked.

“I’ve never actually had any,” Harry answered.

“Well that is something we are going to rectify,” Death answered. “I am needed in Chicago and well Chicago has absolutely fantastic pizza. There is a Winchester that I have to meet there,” Death said. “But first we have to get you into some better clothing.”

“Okay, um, well I don’t um, have any good clothes,” Harry said. “Especially not here.” Death chuckled.

“I take care of you remember? I’ve been anticipating you’re arrival for quite some time and bought you wardrobe that I believe would be fitting your style while still being acceptably formal for the necessary situations,” Death answered.

“You bought me clothing?” Harry said.

“Of course I did, allow me to take you to my home, our home. Well one of our homes,” Death said. “The world I have recently been allowed to walk on is going through the apocalypse. The house that you will most likely be regularly staying in is on that world since I have much work to do there. Of course however you will be allowed to do as you wish but I shall explain exactly how that world works before I allow you to go off on your own. You may not be able to die but there are many things that can hurt you there; despite your magic, especially because of your magic,” Death said rising from the couch and extending a hand to Harry. Harry took it and stood and Death pulled him close underneath his arm.

“Thankfully my way of travel is less uncomfortable than your magical apparition. That is another thing I’ll have to teach you,” Death said as they faded away from the inbetween and faded back into existence in a more than opulent bedroom.

“Oh wow this is your room?” Harry asked looking around. It was absolutely enormous. The room was done in black, various shades of grey, silver and royal purple. The space itself was as large as the Gryffindor common room but honestly held more to Harry’s tastes than the obnoxious red and gold that was the common room. Three of the four walls were painted a soothing purple with dark grey baseboards as accents. The fourth wall was completely glass. It was a window that overlooked the front lawn of what was obviously a large manor of some sort. Huge fir trees lined and framed the yard so the house couldn’t be seen from the road until one entered the lengthy drive. Harry continued taking in the room marveling at the luxurious design.

Along one wall were two tall ebony bookshelves lined with multiple books with judging by the titles were mostly about mythological and magical creatures, although there were some that were in languages he didn’t recognize, but seemed strangely familiar and only took a second before he could read the titles, beside that was a matching desk with a comfy looking, black leather, computer chair. Along the center of one of the wall was a four poster bed on a raised platform covered in plush purple and grey patterned carpeting while the rest of the floor was a light grey hardwood.

The four poster bed had a grey and purple gauzy fabric covering the roof and curtains, while the bedspread was black and royal purple with silky silver pillowcases and sheets. Matching silver and purple accent pillows sat on the black leather chesterfield and loveseat, as well as in the small seating nook between the two bookcases. Where the couches were was a beautiful entertainment system, with a large flat screen tv. The draperies were all royal purple, and Harry wanted to go over to touch them they looked so plush. There were two dark grey doors that were standing open and Harry could see the tiles of a bathroom in one and assumed that the other was a closet of some sort.

“No Harry, this is your bedroom. I do not require sleep and as such do not require a bedroom,” Death said patting Harry’s back. Harry looked over at the taller being in awe. “Eventually you won’t need them either but human habits, I’ve been told are often comforting and hard to break.”

“This,” Harry breathed out a small breath, “This is mine?” Harry asked looking around the room once more.

“Go ahead, you can take a closer look,” Death said giving Harry a small push towards the bed. Harry went with the momentum brushing the curtains away and touching the soft comforter, before sitting on the bed and sinking into the soft mattress.

“Oh my god,” Harry said “This is amazing,” Harry said slowly getting off the bed to move closer to the window and take in the view. The yard was flat and green with a small pond and a few brown ducks swam in the azure water.

“You have ducks?” Harry asked with a little bit of incredulousness.

“I like ducks,” Death defended. “I like them more than most humans at least.” Harry rolled his eyes before turning to walk across to the far side of the room where the two open doors were. The first one he went to was the bathroom. He flicked on the light and his eyebrows rose. The room was as large as Dudley’s second bedroom itself had been. For a bedroom that was small, for a bathroom it was quite large. There was an enormous bath that could have doubled as a medium sized hot tub as well as a large shower and a beautiful black marble counter and vanity area. The rugs were royal purple as were the towels that were monogramed in silver with his name.

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispered. “How are you so loaded?” Harry asked.

“Both angels and demons pay me to ferry souls to where they are supposed to go and my reapers well they don’t use physical money so I don’t exactly have to pay them, plus there are worlds were I am worshiped as a godly aspect and given offerings,” Death shrugged.

“I wouldn’t expect you to deal with actual money either,” Harry said.

“I don’t always. Sometimes I’m payed in favors or items that hold my interest, but I have accumulated many different forms of payment over the centuries. The Greeks often gave a gold coin to my reapers to ferry them to the soul stream, and the Egyptians of this world had themselves buried with their treasures hoping to bring them with them in their mortal deaths. I have many art pieces you can look through later and pick out what you wish in order to decorate your room, or if you’d like we could change the colors and redecorate entirely if you wish,” Death answered.

“No, no it’s perfect, this is all so much more than anything I’d ever thought I’d have,” Harry said.

“It’s much less than what you deserve, and if I thought you’d accept it I’d give you much more than this,” Death said. “Come, the closet is a walk-in. You need to pick out some clothes and take a shower. After I will tell you a bit about this world and then we will get some food,” Death continued moving out of the bathroom, Harry followed.

Harry was correct that the other room was a closet. Death flicked the light switch on as Harry entered behind him. When Harry saw the room he actually gasped. The walk in closet was almost half the size of his actual bedroom. There were shelves and cubbies on one side and rails and hangers on the other. Every cubby was filled with neatly folded pairs of pants, both dress slacks and various pairs of jeans and joggers. The shelves had various forms of footwear; dress shoes, boots, sneakers and other shoes. Hanging up were dress shirts, long sleeves, hoodies, sweaters and even t-shirts. Various accessories had their places around the closet. Scarves and belts hung on various hooks, watches, masculine necklaces, rings and cufflinks sat in their velvet lined boxes and several different glasses frames were set along one of the shelves with what looked like plain lenses inside them.

Harry frowned for a second and touched his face realizing he wasn’t wearing his glasses but he could see perfectly. He turned to look at Death.

“I can see,” Harry said.

“Yes, I took the liberty of fixing your superficial imperfections while you were sleeping, if you look at the back of your hand you’ll see I’ve removed all of your scars, including the famous one that once sat on your forehead,” Death answered. Harry raised his hand and looked at the back of it realizing Death was speaking the truth as the skin was smooth and scar less. “I have also taken the opportunity to reorganize your head, you may find learning things comes easier now, and that you know things you’ve never learned. Languages will be the most obvious, but this world is also filled with creatures and myths you have never heard of and I updated that information in your mind. I have also placed my own shields in your head so that your mind can not be broken into or tampered with. From what I recall you had little talent for mind arts, though perhaps we can change that. This way for now however no angel can tamper with your head nor can any demon possess you.”

“Thank-you,” Harry said nervous about why angels and demons might find reasons to possess or tamper but happy to know that he at least would have the knowledge necessary for this world and that he would be able to fit in and understand the people of any area of the world. It was something that would have been nice during his fourth year if he had had knowledge required to speak French or Russian or Bulgarian.

“I have told you, I take care of my own. You are mine and what you wanted was freedom, I’m giving you a new start, if you wanted you could even change your name,” Death said. Harry looked at Death for a moment.

“Hadrian,” Harry said in answer.

“Hadrian Potter it is then,” Death said.

“No, just Hadrian,” Hadrian said.

“Just Hadrian then, more dignified than Harry Potter,” Death said. Hadrian smiled and Death continued, “Well go ahead and pick out some clothing and take a shower. I’ll wait.” Hadrian gave a nod and began picking out an outfit while Death exited the closet to sit on one of the leather couches in the room.

He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver chain belt. A long sleeve basic grey shirt was paired with a darker grey cardigan. He paused for a minute looking over the other accessories before grabbing a black and green scarf, silver watch, and a pair of black, silver, and green high top sneakers. Carrying the clothing in a small pile in his arms he walked out of the closet and back into the bathroom. It had felt good to be able to pick out and decide to wear nice looking clothing for once.

Hadrian’s shower was exquisite, the water pressure was wondrous and the soothing scents of the various products Death had provided. Sandalwood and green apple paired well together, or at least Harry, no Hadrian thought so, and the towel he used to dry his hair and body was soft. The clothes he had picked out for himself fit him perfectly. It was strange wearing something that actually fit him and looked good. He walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and Death uncrossed his legs and stood from where he had been sitting on the couch.

“You clean up quite well,” Death said. Hadrian gave looked down at himself before looking back up at Death.

“Thank-you, I’ve never really had the opportunity to clean up before, all I had was my cousin’s hand me downs and they were usually pretty worn out by the time I got them,” Hadrian said adjusting the watch on his wrist, nervously.

“You will never go without with me. In fact you may find that there is nothing that you will want for I shall endeavor to give you everything,” Death said putting a hand on Hadrian’s shoulder as he moved up to him. “Now come, Carlos, my, sorry our, driver is waiting. I shall explain a little more about this world on the way. Also this is now yours,” Death said leading Hadrian out of the room passing the boy a black credit card.

Less than half an hour later their vehicle was being maneuvered by Carlos through Chicago rush hour traffic. Hadrian’s eyes were wide as his mind processed everything he had just been told.

“So in summary, this world has magic but not the way my world did. Angry ghosts and vengeful spirits, mythical creatures that didn’t even exist in the wizarding world, and even angels and demons are actually real,” Hadrian said.

“Yes, human’s known as hunters keep them in line,” Death said.

“And because I have magic, I need to be careful because I am the only naturally wizard in this world and Hunters will mistake me for a crazy demon dealing witch?” Hadrian asked almost rhetorically for clarification despite having already heard the answer more than once.

“Yes, that is true,” Death said.

“I don’t have a wand though I won’t be able to do that much magic anyway,” Hadrian said voice betraying his relief.

“Not exactly, see the Hallows were tools that always meant to be yours. When you died I infused them with your soul. You will be able to see any creature that would normally be invisible because of their existence on a different plane that the one we are moving on. That includes, reapers, hellhounds, the faces and wings of demons and angels, and even some spirits among other things curtesy of the resurrection stone. In other worlds that might include the true forms of gods, magic or possessing the sight. The cloak allows you to remain hidden should you wish from every creature and being, that includes me, although I have remedied that by marking you so that I can find you if you are ever in danger. The cloak shields you from being tracked by any creature and being but most especially from the angels and demons on this world who would be the most likely to try and use you. And last but not least the wand allows you to do magic at your will, wandlessly. You need neither spells nor a physical wand to do as you wish with your magical power, merely your will and your not insignificant imagination,” Death said.

“But if I do run afoul Hunters they can’t actually kill me?” Hadrian clarified.

“No but it will still hurt if they shoot or stab you,” Death said.

“While I have vast experiences with pain I will most definitely keep that in mind,” Hadrian said. “Now can you explain what you meant by apocalypse and Winchester? You never really said what you meant,” Hadrian asked. Death had just finished explaining when the car pulled up to the curb only a few storefronts away from a restaurant that advertised most especially their pizza.

“Let me get this straight, first you tell me to stay away from Hunters and now we are going to have pizza with one?” Hadrian asked.

“It is an unfortunate necessity, besides I told you to be wary of what Hunter’s might do to you, not to stay away from them. I could care less about what you do with them,” Death said.

“So if per say I wanted to help them you wouldn’t stop me?” Hadrian asked.

“No of course not, is that what you wish to do?” Death asked.

“Maybe to help stop the apocalypse, I haven’t been on this world very long but I kinda like my room and there are a lot of people whom I’m sure don’t deserve to die here. I’m not sure I want to work with the hunters though maybe I’ll hunt creatures and demons on my own,” Hadrian said.

“I forget how young you are,” Death said with a chuckle as their driver opened the door for them. “But you may do as you wish; either way souls will be brought to my realm to be sorted. Although I am planning on giving my ring to the eldest Winchester, I dislike even the barest minimum of control that whiney angel has over me,” Death continued as he followed Hadrian out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

Hadrian walked beside Death as they made their way down the street towards the pizza place. A man knocked into Hadrian and muttered at him to watch where he was going. Hadrian continued walking beside Death rubbing his shoulder, not even aware at the blip of anger the being beside him had felt or the man who had bumped him, who was now having a heart attack behind them. Hadrian entered the pizzeria behind Death and sat in the indicated chair beside the being.

“I’ll order for us both since you have never had pizza before,” Death said quickly perusing the menu before setting it down and waving down the waitress.

“Hello, what can I get for ya?” the perky blonde asked.

“A large pepperoni pie if you will, and a coke for me,” Death said before turning to Hadrian so he could order his drink.  
“And a chocolate milk please,” Hadrian added quietly.

“Sure thing, bud, and I must say you are just the cutest,” the blonde waitress said. Beside Death Hadrian bristled and the waitress walked away to give the kitchen their order and fetch their drinks.

“Cutest?” Hadrian asked. “She made it sound as if I were a little kid. It’s not my fault I’m short,” Hadrian said before turning to Death. “You couldn’t have fixed that when you did my eyesight and all that other stuff?” Hadrian asked.

“I could have, I preferred not to. I quite like you this size, if I so wished when I give you a hug you would fit perfectly under my chin,” Death said as though it was obvious.

“Give me a hug?” Hadrian asked confused.

“What you believe I am unable to give out affection because I am Death?” Death asked.

“No I suppose not it is just unexpected. I mean I know you have given me so much but I didn’t think you’d do things like hug me. I thought that sleeping on your lap on the couch was a one off, never to happen again, kind of thing,” Hadrian answered. Death reached over to Hadrian’s chair beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“Satisfied?” Death asked Hadrian as the waitress returned with their drinks. Hadrian gave a nod and sipped the chocolate milk through the straw.

“It’s such a pleasant sight to see a boy show such obvious love to his father. Such a thing is becoming rarer and rarer these days,” the waitress said before walking to another table where the customers had flagged her down. Hadrian blushed and looked over at Death but couldn’t meet his eyes focusing instead on Death’s black clad shoulder.

“Seriously how young do I look?” Harry whispered.

“About fifteen little one, perhaps considering how well you pull off those clothes sixteen,” Death answered. Death patted at his head gently and they sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their pizza to arrive.

Hadrian had just taken the first bite of the pizza that had been set in front of them only moments ago when Death spoke.

“Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find us. I've been wanting to talk to you,” Death said. Hadrian glanced up at Death’s words that had obviously been directed at the man named Dean in front of them rather than him. The man in front of the table was tall, at least six feet making him about half a foot taller than Hadrian as well as somewhere in his early to mid-twenties. He had cropped short, dark blond hair and green eyes. Not green enough to truly rival Hadrian’s but greener than Hadrian had seen any other person have. He had a very light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and pouty light pink lips. He wore a pair of older looking jeans and a plaid shirt underneath a jacket and overtop of an old ACDC band shirt.

While Hadrian was looking over Dean, Dean was looking over him. Death was most obviously the taller thin man who had spoken to him but Dean had no idea who the kid with the powerful being was. Vivid emerald eyes even brighter and clearer than his own looked over him curiously. The kid was dressed in obviously expensive and well-made clothing that complimented his pale coloring. The boy had black hair just like Death, but was much shorter in stature although they shared the same lithe build. In fact beside both him and Death the boy looked positively tiny. His hair was in messy curls that honestly made him look as if he had just gotten out of bed after vigorous and pleasurable activities. Dean swallowed and tried to clear those thoughts from his mind. Not only was the kid most likely underage or barely legal at the most, he was also sitting next to Death as though it was a normal thing for him to be doing and Dean did not want to be caught thinking those thoughts in case one or both decided to take offense to them.

“I got to say,” Dean finally answered slowly lowering himself into the chair Death had indicated for him to sit. “I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?” Dean asked nervously pulling his eyes away from the boy and back to Death.

“You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, things like you, well...” Death gave Dean a sort of cold but not mean smile. “Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean, very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you,” Death continued before gesturing to the pizza that he and Hadrian had ordered on the table. “Eat,” Death looked over at Hadrian, “You too, you’re too skinny not to.” Hadrian snorted taking another bite as Dean cautiously took his own piece and bit into it.

“Mnot, that skinny,” Hadrian protested when he swallowed before taking a third bite. Death ignored him and Hadrian decided that he quite liked pizza.

“Good, isn't it?” Death asked both of them. Hadrian had his mouth filled, but nodded his agreeance as did Dean. Dean swallowed and Hadrian couldn’t help but follow the line of his throat as his brain thought not so clean things. Hadrian closed his eyes and quickly pictured Snape in his nightgown and his little problem went away. Death’s arm moved up to rest on the back of Hadrian’s seat and Hadrian glanced over at the being, who sent a knowing look his way. Hadrian ducked his head as he blushed.

“Well I gotta ask. How old are you?” Dean asked and Hadrian was happy that Death’s attention was once more on the other man. The one Hadrian told him was a famous Hunter, at least in certain circles.

“As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless,” Death paused as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. “In the end, I'll reap him, too. There is only one I will never reap,” Death said sending a soft look at Hadrian before turning his attention back to Dean. The Hunter caught the look but other than sending a suspicious look of his own at Hadrian, Dean said nothing, yet, focusing more on the first part of Death’s statement.

“God? You’ll reap God?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean,” Death said.

“Well, this is above my pay grade,” Dean said sarcastically under his breath, although both Hadrian and Death heard him. Hadrian snorted and Dean sent him a small smirk that quickly disappeared under Death’s gaze.

“I suppose just a bit,” Death said and Hadrian fought off another small snort at the understatement.

“So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?” Dean asked steady voice wavering just slightly with the last question.

“The leash around my neck --off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants at least in this universe. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum,” Death said and Hadrian raised an eyebrow. Death had said several times that the only reason he was able to physically walk the earth in this universe was because of whiney angel but Hadrian hadn’t thought he meant the devil himself.

“And you think...I can unbind you?” Dean asked disbelieving.

“There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this,” Death said slipping his ring off his finger and holding it up for Dean to see.

“Yeah,” Dean said seeing no point in denial.

“I’m inclined to give it to you,” Death said.

“To give it to me?” Dean asked voice once more disbelieving.

“That’s what I said,” Death said.

“But what about,” Dean broke off making a gesture to everything around them.

“Chicago? It can stay I suppose, I do like the pizza. There are conditions,” Death said.

“Okay, like?” Dean asked.

“You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell,” Death said.

“Of course,” Dean answered, and Hadrian believed that he would be doing that whether or not he was given Death’s ring.

“Whatever it takes,” Death reiterated.

“That’s the plan,” Dean said and Hadrian could hear the hint of sarcastic duh, in his tone.

“No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one,” Death said.

“What, you think,” Dean began saying before Death cut him off.

“I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?” Death asked and Hadrian’s eyes went wide. Death wanted this man to let his brother go to hell?

“Okay, yeah. Yes,” Dean said although his voice didn’t hold the same deep strength it had held before.

“That had better be "yes," Dean. You know you can't cheat Death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?” Death asked. Hadrian stayed silent. Mayhap usually he would try and help, try and save people. According to his traitorous friends he had a bit of a ‘saving people thing’ but it wasn’t really, it was more of a; I don’t want my loved ones to die or I don’t want myself to die. He could actually be quite petty and unmovable when he wished to be, as seen by the defenders of Hogwarts and Voldemort himself.

“Time to go Hadrian,” Death said and Hadrian nodded and set down his slice. “No, no, bring it with us, I’ll not be letting you starve son,” Death said his hand coming up to cup the nape of Hadrian’s neck. Harry picked his plate up paused for a second and grabbed two more pieces of pizza and placed them onto his plate before nodding to Death that he was ready.

Death’s shadow flashing as he called it was much smoother and less stomach wrenching than apperating, and Hadrian landed on his feet pizza in hand in the middle of a room he had never seen. It was a kitchen slash dining room area and he quickly set his plate on the bar top counter before settling himself on a stool to continue eating his pizza.

“So,” Hadrian said swallowing, “That was a Winchester.”

“Yes, annoying little blighter, but an adequate hunter,” Death said opening up the fridge and pouring himself and Hadrian a glass of water that had frozen raspberries, and mint leaves in it. Harry smiled and sipped at the chilled water as he continued eating his pizza.

“Little one, I know I wished to give you the life you deserve but I am having a bit of a conundrum. I could send a high ranking reaper to do the job, or I could send you and have you do the job and live your own life a little. But at the moment I cannot leave this world until Lucifer is contained once more. Not because I am bound here but because I must do my best to mitigate the events that are coming here.” Death said.

“What is the job?” Hadrian asked setting the crust from his last pizza slice down on his plate and taking a large drink to rinse the last of the sauce from his mouth. Death handed Hadrian a napkin to wipe his face as he answered Hadrian’s question.

“It’s not truly a job. You will always be my chosen and no other will ever supplant you but there are still some in various worlds I favor and give gifts too. I would like for either you or one of my reapers to watch one of my favored. Given that it’s a world I have almost completely unrestricted access too I would usually do it myself but in the circumstances,” Death shrugged, a seemingly strange movement for the formal looking man.

“So I’d just be watching?” Hadrian asked.

“Yes. See I love good stories and watching them unfold. I am as you know unable to make my own creations and watch them grow, therefore I pick my favorite souls in the vast multitudes of universes and give them my favor, before I watch their stories unfold. If I can’t watch it, you could and later you could show me the memories so I could see it for myself,” Death said. “Also in this world you would also have a physical body if I pull a few strings, and cash a few favors. You could interfere or not interfere however you want. Unlike other god’s and those in their direct, well I suppose you could call it employ you would have complete free will. You could play however you wished without the same consequences, they would face, you would be how we shall say, unrestricted? Plus it will get you out of the war that is coming to this world and I know you have no wish to become yet another soldier,” Death said. “If I sent a reaper they would have the same restrictions on them as any other god’s employee would have, you are the exception, the only exception. My little one, my chosen,” Death said as he moved back around the counter to pull Hadrian into a hug burying his face into Hadrian’s green apple scented curls.

Hadrian shuddered and leaned into the hug wrapping his arms around the entity known as Death.

“I can come back though right? I don’t have to do this forever, I can visit you?” Hadrian asked his psyche finally starting to crack under all the stress he had experienced in twenty-four hours letting the small child he truly was peek through.

“Of course little one, of course,” Death said pulling Hadrian even closer and lifting him of the stool. Hadrian had always been small, a product of his upbringing and his parent’s genes. His father according to Remus had been little more than five eight and his mother had been a rather short five four. Hadrian had managed to get to a height of five five, still short but respectable considering his childhood.

Hadrian fingers clenched into the back suit jacket Death wore as the being so easily picked him up. Hadrian wrapped his legs around Death’s waist and buried his head in Death’s chest as the being carried him with hidden strength, through the house and up the stairs to the room that Death had set up as Hadrian’s. Death set Harry down on the soft comforter and helped Harry strip from his shoes jeans, cardigan and accessories so that he lay clothed only in his underwear and shirt as Death pulled the comforter out from under him and tucked him in.

“Sleep well my little one,”’ Death said. “And do not fret it is not something you have to decide now, Hadrian.” Death ran his fingers through Hadrian’s curls and kissed his forehead.

It didn’t take long for Hadrian to fall asleep. Nightmares didn’t touch him as he slumbered on one of Death’s reapers in the guise of an older matronly woman staying to watch over. When he woke in the morn, it was too the sun rays cascading into the room to the floor to ceiling windows. He was wrapped up in the soft comforter, warm and comfortable and not at all wanting to be awake quite yet. Unfortunately he had both had a nap the day before on a certain entities lap and had seventeen years’ experience of waking up no later than eight and was not going to be falling back asleep anytime soon.

Finally he unwrapped himself from the blanket and actually rose from the bed. Hadrian turned on the shower on the coldest setting as he stripped away the last of his clothes that he had slept in away before hopping under the stream of water. With a loud squeak he quickly turned the nob to warm, now completely wide awake.

He scrubbed the gummies from his eyes and washed his face and body quickly before stepping out onto the plush mat set outside the shower and dried him off with the purple and silver monogramed towels. He hung the towel up and walked out of the bathroom into his room buck naked and made his way to his closet. That was a joy to think of it as ‘his closet, his clothes, his new and never worn before clothes’.

He dressed quickly in a pair of loose grey sweats and a dark blue t-shirt. He left his feet bare as he padded back out into his room. Death was already waiting for him.

“Hadrian,” the entity said softly with fondness, “I trust you slept well?”

“I did thanks,” Hadrian said, his face red as he looked down towards his feet, embarrassed at his actions the day before.

“Oh my sweet little one,” Death said softly moving forward and bringing Harry into another hug. Harry had received more physical affection in the last two days than he had ever received in his life. “I do not care how you act, whether it is like a small child or like the eldest man, I will always care for you.”  
“Thank-you,” Hadrian said leaning into the hug, arms wrapped around the entity. Death kissed Hadrian’s curly haired head.

“I have a proposition for you,” Death said. “In the inbetween time passes differently I’d like to have my reapers teach you how to defend yourself, with more than magic. You could spend years in the inbetween and only days would pass here in this world. It would be different in other worlds. For example your original world matched second to second. You and I both know I will never claim your soul, at least in the traditional sense, where you would remain permanently dead, but you can be hurt; I’d like to ensure that you feel as little pain as possible. I wish I could give you complete peace, but none can give you that, not with free will also. It would also serve to prepare you if you chose to go to the other world,”

“I’d like that,” Hadrian said pulling out of the hug.

“Very well I’ll arrange it. Shall we find you something to eat?” Death asked his hand on Hadrian’s lower back leading him out of the room and into the hall. They traversed the manor down to the kitchen and dining area. “Sit,” Death ordered directing Hadrian to sit upon one of the bar stools. The entity moved around the kitchen fluidly, pulling eggs and various vegetables out onto the counter. It didn’t take long for the being to have the vegetables chopped and diced and mixed into a bowl with the cracked eggs as he made Hadrian an omelet.

“I didn’t realize you knew how to cook, or even that you did cook,” Hadrian said.

“Everyone should know how to cook, and how to cook well. Those who don’t miss out on one of the many pleasures of the universes; good food,” Death answered as he poured the mix into the hot skillet he had already prepared with butter and shallots. It didn’t take long for the quick breakfast meal to be finished and plated up. Death slid over the plate across the bar counter to Hadrian with a soft smile playing on his lips. “Eat,” Death ordered kindly. Hadrian ate.

“This is delicious,” Hadrian said happily before filling his mouth with another bite. Hadrian’s plate was soon clean and Death took it from Harry and placed it in the sink.

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” Death said leading Hadrian once more by a hand on the small of the boy’s back. “Come, we shall go inbetween, and you shall begin your learning.” With little more than a slight darkening of the shadows they were gone.

Hadrian and Death didn’t return for three years, or at least what seemed to them, in fact it was three days in the world that held the Winchesters and Lucifer. Hadrian had grown close to Death, their relationship likening to one of father and son. Hadrian was still Death’s little one and had grown used to the way Death cared for him. His aversion to touch had long abated with the way constantly hugged or touched his back, and kissed his head. Their relationship wasn’t the only thing to change.

Harry had learned from reapers how to wield various weapons. It didn’t happen often that they were needed in such a capacity but reapers were soldiers just as much as angels. The reapers however were well versed in every form of death, and taught Harry far more than just how to be a soldier. He knew how to be a soldier. He had been a soldier. No they taught him far more. He could wield a short sword, with a shield though he preferred to use a long dagger in his off hand when he wielded his sword, or to wield a small sword alone. He could also wield a bow; it was actually his most favored weapon directly after his throwing knives. They taught him how to use stealth and words in equal amounts to avoid a fight. They taught him most often by showing him memories of the souls they’d collected from and having him practice. Not only that but the souls collected were from some of the men and women who knew how to play politics and word games with the best of them. The reapers had caught him up in what in his world was considered mundane education. Unfortunately that included Sex Ed.

Receiving Sex Ed from a reaper was the strangest thing. Due to Death integrating the hallows into his soul Hadrian could see the true form of the beings beneath whatever visage the reapers chose to wear for the lessons. Seeing a hooded skeletal being beneath the visage of a beautiful young lady did not make Sex Ed easy. Thankfully that was only a few hours of his education before they were back on to other topics.

Death had had his reapers reteach Hadrian potions, and while Hadrian could never be called good, at potions, if he had specific instructions he could be more than acceptable. Because of the way his magic now acted, needing only his will and imagination rather than spells there wasn’t a lot of magic the reapers or Death could teach him; however they were able to teach him the basics in ancient runes, and several languages. They’d also helped him in the meditation portion of unlocking his inner animal; the actual change itself seemed to come easy, it was more a matter of finding the animal itself. Hadrian was a crow, a rather large one at that. In fact Death had first thought him a raven due to his size despite his connection with, well, Death. When Hadrian returned to his more humanoid form and they had gone through exactly what his animal form meant.

Obviously part of it came from his connection to Death, and the visible mark now on his soul. According to one of the Reapers one who preferred the guise of a young woman named Tessa, Crows were a symbol of luck, both good and bad, something he could certainly connect to his life. The Crow was also a symbol of a new phase of one’s life, considering where he was now it was only natural. Not to mention his flying abilities in human form easily transferred over into his crow form.

The reapers also taught him how to properly occlude, and in turn use legimency. This lead to teaching him the way most reapers communicated with one another and with Death himself; telepathy. Unlike potions Hadrian easily mastered the mind arts. It helped that the ones teaching him actually cared for him, and wished him to learn. As well the horcrux was no longer in him to sabotage from inside his own psyche.

There was an unfortunate or fortunate, depending on how one looked at it, side effect of him learning occumancy. Being able to bring forth the parts of him he had repressed, that Dumbledore had trained him to repress, had changed him somewhat from the complete Gryffindor soldier he’d been molded into. It was something would have happened eventually, although perhaps over a larger period of time but he had regressed somewhat in mentality. It was not as though he was physically a four year old child but there were times were he was mentally, well that was not to say mentally as in intelligence but more his behavior at times, although it was only periodic and rarely lasted long. Death thought it was also in part product to the fact that his childhood had been greatly destroyed by the abuses he had suffered. It was almost like as if he had a split personality but not quite that bad.

Death had decided after debating with Hadrian regressed, to revert Hadrian to the physical body of a nine-year old. Not quite as young as he was mentally at times but still closer than his seventeen year old body had been. They had decided it would be a cathartic way for Hadrian to redo his childhood. It had required him relearn how to use his now proportionally different body. However with the weapons practice and exercises that Death and his reapers ran him though he quickly became used to his new physical capabilities. Death had also indicated to Hadrian that he had altered the wardrobe he had purchased for Harry to fit his new body.

It would seem Death enjoyed Hadrian’s short stature and took pleasure in cuddling him in his smaller form. Although stiff and awkward in the beginning it didn’t take long for Hadrian to enjoy crawling into the entities lap and cuddling into the being in human male form and falling asleep. Death it would seem, very much enjoyed it when Hadrian did it as well. Hadrian, in the recesses of his own mind at least, believed that the reason Death so cared for him was because Death had never had anything to liken as his own child before. Reapers were his, but they were employees, he hadn’t made them, God had, and gifted them to Death. He hadn’t made Harry either but he had chosen him and that made all the difference.

Harry had agreed to travel to the universe Death had asked him about before they had gone into the inbetween. Death had given Harry the basics of the Tortallian Universe and an explanation into his favored soul there, Rebakah Cooper. Vocabulary of said universe was going to be a bit tricky but their common language at the least was his mother tongue; English, not to mention magic was a well-known entity in the Tortallian Universe.

“Pack what you’ll need little one,” Death said as they appeared back in Hadrian’s room. “I took the liberty of having my reapers supply you with pieces of clothing better suited to where you are going, as well if you don’t mind I would feel better if I aged you up to at least fifteen considering where you are going.”

“I think that would be wise, father,” Hadrian said. It only took a few seconds for Harry and his clothing to slowly grow. Hadrian’s physical appearance had both changed and remained the same in many contradictory ways. One who didn’t know his original name would never be able to recognize him but those who did would easily be able to tell who he was. His once perpetually messy mass of curls had been left to grow and now reached just passed his shoulders falling in beautiful ringlets that he often left loose. It no longer looked messy instead it looked as though he had put in a great deal of effort despite doing little more than running a brush through it after he washed it. When he was doing any kind of fighting or training he took great care in intricately braiding it up in a tight design so it was away from his face and not easily grasped and used against him.

The braided hairstyle had been taught to him by a reaper who preferred to use the guise of a young woman and had taken on the name of Tessa, She had tried to teach him multiple hairstyles but the braided one was the one he used most often when he didn’t let it lay loose. The hairs style pulled his hair tight to his crown in a series of three braids on either side of his head going all the way back to meet in an elaborate knot at the back of his head before forming a large braid to fall down the last of his back a silver strap of spikes threaded through it as a nasty surprise who thought to grab and pull.  
His hair wasn’t the only difference about him. His muscle tone had bulked up a little, to give him a lithe build, better suiting his small form, making him deceptively delicate, but no longer skinny and starving. He also had a set of tattoo’s that symbolized his allegiance and relationship with Death or Black God as Death was known in the Tortallian universe. Right at the base of his throat a chrysanthemum was tattooed in dark purple, almost black ink, behind the back of his right ear was a small flock of three small ravens. In a fit of ironic mocking he’d also had the dark mark tattooed on his left forearm, the snakes scales done in great detail with various green shades from bright poisonous green to dark forest green, wrapped around and coming through the eye socket of the blanch white of the grinning skull. The eye socket that didn’t have the snake had green ink atop the black making it look slick and eerie like a dark glow. His last tattoo was on the outer side of his right pinky, a simple Greek theta symbol done in black ink.

He’d also received a few piercings, and while they had done to fit the whole aesthetic Hadrian had been set on achieving, Death had required a few protective runes on them before the being had placed small amounts of his essence into the piercings. Both of his ears were pierced in the lobe with small emeralds, no larger than half the size of his pinky nail. Both of them were spelled to protect him from accidents and injury. The top of his left ear had three hoops two carved from black obsidian, and spelled with tracking spells and spells that alerted Death as to his physical health so the being would always know where he was and his wellbeing. The third was gold and was spelled with something similar to a portkey allowing him to return to Death’s side if he wished too. His last piercing had been a bit of contention between Hadrian and Death. It was the first time Hadrian had truly realized how much of a father figure Death had truly become. After a series of arguments Death had relented and had allowed Hadrian to get his tongue pierced with a silver barbell. Death had spelled every spell himself ensuring there was no way it would ever become infected and spelling it to neutralize any poisons or harmful potions Hadrian may consume. An unfortunate or perhaps fortunate side effect was that alcohol no longer had any effect on him and Hadrian was unable to become drunk.

Needless to say with Hadrian’s build, weapons, tattoos, piercings, and affections for the black, silver and, darker colored pigments, he pulled off a very bad boy vibe. Hadrian did as he was bid, conjuring a large black wooden trunk and floating it ahead of him into the closet. It didn’t take long for him to pack it half full of various pieces of clothing, all in an older medieval style clothing style. He conjured several smaller wooden boxes, padding one with a few of his scarves before gently as to not tangle the chains, placed some of his jewelry inside and packed in the trunk on top of his cloths. Some of his weapons followed as he changed the clothing he was currently wearing to something more suitable for where he was going. His tee and skinny jeans were exchanged for a long dark green tunic and dark grey leggings. He used one of his longer grey scarves to tie it tight around his waist in a form of belt hanging his small sword in sheath from the scarf as well as his dagger. He transfigured one of the wizarding style robes hanging on the back of the closet door into a dark grey knee length cape that hung from one shoulder, strapping his bow and quiver on after.

He floated the trunk and the second still empty wooden box out of the closet into his room setting them down on the floor before re-entering the closet to grab his forgotten cloak laying it atop the rest of his things in the trunk when he returned. The second empty box he transfigured so it looked more like an antique writing case with sections to hold ink, quills, and paper. He set about packing several ink wells, and quills before placing two empty leather bound notebooks where the paper would usually sit and closing the box up and setting it atop his jewelry box in the trunk. He double checked the weapons that were already in the trunk, several long daggers, and throwing daggers as well as a short sword he didn’t use often preferring his small sword, and pulled out four throwing daggers leaving the other six in the trunk , strapping them in various places on his body.

“Could you get me a set of small leather armor?” Hadrian asked Death looking up at the being. “I would probably be wise considering.”

“Of course,” Death said, said items appearing, floating in the air in front of Hadrian seconds later. While Hadrian could have conjured the items himself he knew Death would likely include protective enchantments he would never think of in the armor. The leather was thin and malleable, which, would make it easy to move in, but Hadrian knew that it would easily protect him from the strike of a blade. Death had included a leather cowl and Hadrian could sense the obscuring spells that would protect him from being recognized when he wore it before he had even plucked it from the air to pack it in his trunk. Poison emerald eyes met dark ones when Hadrian closed his trunk, fully packed.

“I am ready father,” Hadrian said.

“Not so,” Death said as a black coin purse appeared in the air. Death plucked it from the air, passing it to Hadrian who placed it on his makeshift belt.

“It is spelled so it cannot be cut or stolen,” Death said “It also is expanded to hold as much coin as you wish to carry. Currently there is five hundred gold , about a hundred silver and a hundred copper, if you need an excess of that amount contact me, however I do hope you perhaps earn a little yourself, I do as you know need to keep an eye on this world and would not like to have to be funding some frivolous expedition because you got bitten by some random urge little one,” Death continued. “That said if you need me for anything do not hesitate to let me know.”  
“I know father,” Hadrian said with slight exasperation. “I’m ready.” Death smiled a soft smile at Hadrian and kissed the top of Hadrian’s curls shadowing them into an alley Hadrian’s trunk landing beside them.

“This is where I leave you,” Death said. Hadrian smiled at the being as Death faded away into the shadows returning to the world he was needed. Time to join this world, Hadrian thought as he picked up his trunk, using his magic to make it lighter and stepped out from the alley onto the street.


	2. Chapter Two

The first thing on Hadrian’s to do list was finding somewhere to live. Death had given him information on everything to do with this world as well as a bit of information on his quarry. His father had told him that he was to enjoy living and that if he missed a few things here and there while enjoying himself instead of watching Rebekah Cooper, Death would be all the happier just knowing Hadrian was happy. 

With the knowledge that Rebekah’s lodgings were in the Lower City, Hadrian made the quick decision to also lodge there. Although according to his father, Death, the Lower City was filled with more crime than all the other districts of Corus, the capital city or Tortall combined Hadrian knew that it wouldn’t be difficult to ward where ever he made his home to ensure criminals did not attempt to rob it or possibly even burn it down. 

As Hadrian made his way through the so called slums of the city he caught the eyes of many both male and female. His pretty looks, lithe build and graceful walk drawing every eye to look at him and continue looking to take him all in. His bright green eyes had a few crossing themselves when they saw the unearthly vivid color. 

Though he caught the attention of many, including a few petty criminals and such, they were all smart enough to leave him be. Those with sensitivity to magic were able to note the very aura of danger he eluded. Others saw his sword, though the small sword was admittedly rather flimsy looking in comparison to a broadsword or greatsword and even a shortsword, and knew that no one wore a sword openly unless they could use it or were stupid, and this boy’s intelligent and observant eyes flicking this way and that betrayed the fact that he was not stupid. And still others saw the way he prowled forward like a caged panther ready to leap in any direction, as well as the very slight dip of fabric where it pressed against his hidden blades and knew to back off very quickly lest they find their throats slit. Hadrian was a very dangerous boy and by nightfall every criminal worth their salt would know it. Even now runners were making their way to the court of the Rouge.

Hadrian was approaching the Marketbridge when he saw the sign nailed to a post in front of a rather dilapidated looking house, although to be honest many of the houses in the lower district seemed to be run down and well used. 

He approached the house taking it in. Since magic was well known here, specifically as the Gift, it wouldn’t be difficult for him to fix everything that needed fixing with a few spells here and there. Only the purchase of the house itself would prove costly, although honestly at this point the only worth seemed to be the timber and the land on which it sat. While he stood taking in the small cottage like two-story home a man was approaching from behind.

“You looking to buy mi’lord?” the man asked causing Hadrian to turn around to see him. 

“I’m no lord,” Hadrian said politely, “But yes. Are you the owner?”

“Apologies good sir,” the man said, “I’m the owner yes, me an’ my family recently were able to afford a new place in the pattern district though I can’t seem to get this place off my hands. You seem young, and I can’t let you buy it without warning you that it does need some work,” the man said running his hand though his salt and pepper hair as he sighed. “A lot of work if ‘m bein’ honest.”

“How much?” Hadrian asked.

“You sure?” The man asked and Hadrian nodded.

“Well the land is probably worth a hundred gold, the timber perhaps twenty, there’s a bit of furniture and stuff inside you might like so how’s one hundred and thirty gold sound?” The man asked. 

“I’ll take it, though perhaps we should continue this transaction inside where watching eyes cannot see how much coin you’ll be carrying?” Hadrian asked. “I would also like to see the deed before I hand over any coin,” Hadrian said. 

“Of course, of course,” the man said, as he waved someone Hadrian hadn’t seen over. It was a young boy about Hadrian’s age, looking similar enough to the man that Hadrian felt safe in the assumption that this was his son before leading them both into the old house out of view from any watching on the street.  
Unlike Hadrian this boy was not beautiful to look at, that’s not to say he was ugly he was just, ordinary. Hadrian understood immediately how the boy used this to his advantage the moment he pulled the parchment that was the deed from inside his shirt. While the father would approach prospective buyers alone the boy would stay nearby watching, unnoticeable and not standing out waiting for the signal that it was safe to approach. This way the purchase could happen quickly, but the deed would be much safer from a mugger who planned to try and get the deed off the man, since he didn’t actually have it. 

The man led him to the table that was in the center of the bare room. It had three fully functional chairs while the fourth was little more than a repurposed stool but Hadrian didn’t mind as he set his trunk down and sat atop it while the elder mail sat in one of the chairs. 

“I suppose I’ve been a little remiss in introductions,” the man said as he sat in one chair while his son remained standing. “My name is Thomas, and this is my son Stevron,” the man said as he motioned for his son to set the deed on the table. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintances, my name is Hadrian,” Hadrian answered as he silently and invisibly let his magic check over the deed and the proof of purchase seal, to ensure everything was authentic. He gave Thomas a smile when everything turned out to be true. 

“My son will sign as witness if that’s alright,” Thomas asked. 

“Of course,” Hadrian said bringing out his pouch slowly pouring it spelling the top so only one hundred and thirty galleons came out exactly. Placing the coins in piles of ten so that Thomas and his son could easily count them Hadrian slid them over. The two males made a quick count before Thomas produced a quill and some ink from his own bag and made a quick signature on the deed before passing it over to Hadrian. 

Hadrian signed with a flourish giving the ink and quill to young Stevron who made his mark as well as noting down the date. A few handshakes later and Hadrian was in possession of a new home.   
When Stevron and Thomas had left Hadrian made a quick perusal of the home, not having looked at it in true depth before the purchase. Thomas was not wrong in saying it would need a lot of work but with Hadrian’s magic he was sure it would not truly be very expensive. After his little tour revealing a kitchen and dining area, living area on the bottom floor, two decently sized rooms on the upper level and a spacious cellar already equipped with shelving units. 

The first thing he did was place wards around the entirety of his little plot of land. His work drew the eyes of passerby as while magic was a well-known entity ward-laying was rather flashy work. Not only that but wards that encompassed the amount of space he was warding usually took two or three moderate to powerful mages to lay a single ward and here he was casting several. This wasn’t the work of the neighborhood hedgewitch, Hadrian had real power.

The first ward was an intention ward. It would protect his new home from any who wished to harm it or Hadrian; this included simple robbery. Then there were the wards that kept it from being destroyed by a bad storm or even an accidental fire. He wove wards that kept the gods of this world from entering uninvited, as well as ones that kept out the immortals unless they gained his permission for entrance. Once again runners made their way to the court of Rouge, but this time they made their way to the Provost’s home and all the way up to the Royal palace as well. Hadrian wasn’t going to remain unknown for long. 

With his wards in place Hadrian began the actual restoration of his home. Strengthening spells to the foundation and frame were used liberally before he spelled paint to the outside. The siding of his house was a soft tan while the trim was a bright orangey-red matching the terracotta shingles that made up his roof. His little picket fence he colored a pinkish cream color that made it inviting and his door matched.   
It wasn’t hard for Hadrian to spell away the weeds and let his magic cut the grass nicely before forming a small plot of his yard to form a garden. The scraggly bushes that grew near the house were trimmed back neatly, and now all he needed were a few seeds, he could most likely purchase from a farmer at the market so he could grow his own garden. The outside of the house was complete. Now it was time for him to complete the inside. 

With the frame and foundation of the house already done the inside was mostly cosmetic. There were a few sections of wall and floor that needed a quick repairo but otherwise a lick of paint and a few transfigurations for furniture and décor and his house was complete. 

Hadrian had stuck with light colors for the inside, painting his kitchen area a soft periwinkle blue with white trim, shelving and cabinetry. His kitchen table was small but could comfortably seat at least four was transfigured out of the original table, its light wood complimentary to the room even matching the large wooden basin. Hadrian had conjured for his dirty dishes when the time came.

His next order of business was his living area. It was a little darker and homier than the kitchen, the walls and cloth of all of the furniture being a deep tyrain purple while the trim accents and the wood of the furniture were a warm coffee brown. Upstairs Hadrian removed the wall that had separated the two bedrooms to form one extremely large master bedroom for himself decorating it in a way that was reminiscent to his bedroom in the world with the Winchesters, all black grey and royal purple, decadent and princely. 

After unloading his trunk he luxuriated on his feather mattress for a few moments until his stomach spoke up demanding he fill it. With a sigh Hadrian rose from the bed, and made a quick check of his weapons and coin purse before making his way down and out of the house. 

Hadrian could feel the eyes that remained on him the entirety of his way to the day market, letting him know that Corus’s Rouge was at a minimum intrigued by him. Well he’d be bored by the report of his activities tonight. All Hadrian wanted to do was find some food. It didn’t take long for him to find a stall selling skewers of spiced chicken and vegetables roasted over an open grill. Hadrian bought two, costing him only two coppers before meandering through the rest of the stalls. He purchased a small basket that he could use for carrying any other purchases he made. 

It didn’t take long for him to fill it with various things, he felt he would use; a few sticks of lily scented incense, rose perfume that he could wear along with a few female clothes that would fit him and matching jewelry. It wasn’t that he enjoyed randomly cross dressing, though he could admit to liking pretty things, but with his delicate features he could pass for a beautiful young woman if the deception ever became necessary. He also stopped at a wonderful smelling bakery and bought himself a loaf of bread along with a few pastries he would enjoy eating in the morning, along with a few more foodstuffs he would be able to spell so they wouldn’t go bad. 

He made his way back to his home with little fanfare, placing the items he’d purchased away. He’d made himself at home in the living area pulling out his sketch book and a few charcoal sketch sticks, that he had packed up with the items he’d brought to this world. Before he could truly get into his drawing he was interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. 

Setting his things down Hadrian made his way to the door opening it without worry knowing the wards would keep anyone who wished to hurt him out. A young child was at the door, a girl who couldn’t be older than seven. Fresh tears made tracks across her dirty face as she nervously scrunched her dress.  
“Hello little one,” Hadrian said politely keeping his voice soft. “What’s the matter?” he asked.   
“My ma, she’s sick,” the little girl, “My brother was trying to help her but now he’s sick too. I only have a little money but my friends mom was saying that you were a mage, you can magic them better right?” the little girl whispered the question her voice thick with tears. 

“Of course sweetheart, I’ll do everything I can,” Hadrian said. “Can you bring me too them?” Hadrian asked reaching out his hand. The little girl took it and Hadrian sent a locking spell at his door to keep those who were nosey but didn’t mean him or his things harm from being able to get in.   
He was led only a few houses down to a small house, little more than a hut, with a flimsy wooden door that the girl easily pushed open. The hut had two rooms one that was obviously the kitchen, dining and living area, though it was barely as large as his single living area in his home. The other room, which the girl led him into was just a little smaller with two beds, one of which the child most likely shared with her brother who seemed to be only a few years older. The beds were little more than cots with a thatch of old straw and a few threadbare blankets. Both the little girl’s mother and her older brother were pale and sweating. The mother was unconscious or sleeping but the boy gazed up at Hadrian with suspicion. 

“You can’t take her,” the boy said weakly. It took a moment for Hadrian to understand what the boy was trying to say.

“I’m not a slaver,” Hadrian said kneeling beside the boy. “Your sister came to me for help because I am a mage,” he continued placing his hand on the boy’s head and allowing his magic too flow into the child, its color a vibrant emerald green, exactly the same shade of his eyes. The boy gave a wet cough and Hadrian’s magic quickly alerted Hadrian to the fluid in the boys lungs as the poor child shivered, telling Hadrian that it was pneumonia that plagued him. 

“Hey little one,” Hadrian said turning to the young girl who was twisting and turning the material of her dress nervously as she watched. Hadrian pulled out fifteen coopers and conjured a second purse holding it out to the girl. 

“I need you to get me a few things and you have to be quick, do you think you can do that?” Hadrian asked. The girl nodded and took the purse. 

“I need peppermint, aloe and eucalyptus leaves, a medium sized ginger root, and if you can find some cayenne pepper powder, if you can’t get me at least two fresh hot peppers,” Hadrian said. “Do you think you can get all that?” he asked. The girl nodded again and then was off. The young boy coughed again and scrunched up in pain as the cough wracked his chest. Hadrian let a tendril of his magic soothe a bit of the pain before he shifted to check on the mother. 

She was in a sleep brought on by exhaustion but Hadrian’s magic could sense the fluid in her lungs as well. Hadrian sent a bit of magic soothing her sleep before conjuring a large cauldron and filling it with water, before sending another spell to flash boil it filling the air with steam. Using a little bit of the straw Hadrian transfigured them into rags wetting them in the hot water and allowing them to cool just barely before setting one on the young boy’s chest to help relieve the ache. He had to use his magic to strip away the clothing on the woman but her half nakedness did nothing for him as he set the second rag on her chest. 

Hadrian directed his magic to speed their body’s natural healing process but he knew that just straight up healing them would leave them susceptible to the illness again, because their bodies wouldn’t develop the antibodies necessary to fight it off, but he could let his magic support their immune system. He continued reheating the rags and letting his magic soothe as he waited for the young girl to return.  
He was on his fifth reheat when the girl burst in arms full of green and red. The eucalyptus and peppermint immediately went into the boiling water filling the air with steam that now had further medicinal properties. He directed the steamy air directly into his sick patients lungs smiling happily as their breath slowly eased. The young boy who had slowly become less suspicious and more comfortable started to fall asleep Hadrian began crushing the peppers the girl had brought into the aloe he’d peeled creating a hot soothing past. 

Hadrian rubbed the paste into the chest of both before turning back to the little girl and asking her to get him a cup. He had her drink a little of the tea before conjuring her a small bed and sliding it into the little space there was and ordering her to bed so that she could rest. There was no point in her becoming sick as well. 

Hadrian stayed awake through the night replacing the hot rags and the paste and even wrapping up hot bricks and slowly sweating the sickness out of them. Both fevers broke in the early morning allowing Hadrian a little respite. Though he didn’t truly need sleep, much like Death had told him would happen but he did still enjoy it. He rested his head against the wall as he sat on the ground, still sweating, his tunic soaked with steam and sweat, as he waited for their sickness to fully clear away.


	3. Chapter Three

It was late morning when Hadrian’s spell woke him letting him know that one of the three was waking. Hadrian pushed the sleepiness away from his being as he slowly rose. The boiling of the water had stopped off when he’d fallen asleep and much of the heat had dissipated along with the steam.   
He vanished the mint and eucalyptus water mixture and filled the cauldron with fresh water as the young girl rose slowly from her cot. Setting it about boiling and removing one off his daggers from a hidden sheathe Hadrian set about peeling and thinly slicing the ginger root letting them fall into the cauldron to make a warm and slightly bitter tea, that would continue healing that had already started.   
The young girl disappeared from the room while Hadrian worked before returning with a chunk of stale bread that she slowly chewed on. Hadrian dug in his pouch once more and pulled out three coppers placing them in her hand.  
“Go get some more bread; they’ll be hungry when they wake,” Hadrian said nicely. The girl was out in a flash. Hadrian suspected that there was left over coins from the things he’d sent her out to purchase last night but he wouldn’t begrudge the girl for attempting to ensure her family could eat. Most likely her mother did small odd jobs to keep them fed but with her sickness the little coin she’d brought in had dried up.   
The boy woke while his sister was still out and Hadrian filled a cup with the ginger tea he’d made, cooling it only slightly before helping the boy sit up and take small sips until he felt strong enough to hold the cup himself. The boy eyed Hadrian with suspicion and curiosity the entire time they sat in silence. When the boy was finished Hadrian spoke.  
“Do you remember meeting me last night?” Hadrian asked. The boy nodded slowly.  
“A little, you made my chest feel better,” the boy whispered.   
“Yes, your sister came and got me, because she’d heard someone say I was a mage,” Hadrian said. “It was a good thing she did,” Hadrian said turning to look at the woman who had woken up when he was speaking. “You were very close to passing into the Black Gods realm and your mother right behind you. I sent your sister with some gold to get you bread. You shouldn’t eat anything to heavy and take it easy. When she gets back I’m going to go home. I’ll be back this evening with some soup and a few proper healing concoctions. I have all the rarer ingredients at home, you’ll both be better in no time,” Hadrian continued giving the woman a cooled cup of the ginger tea and brushing her sweaty hair gently from her forehead.   
It didn’t take long for the young girl to come back carrying three loaves of bread, and a few apples that were in decent condition. Hadrian gave her a small smile before taking one of the loaves and cutting three pieces, one for each member of the little family.   
“I will return in the evening. Your sister knows where to find me if you need anything, right now though you should finish your bread and perhaps another cup of tea before you go back to sleep,” Hadrian said stretching out his stiff limbs. He gently rubbed the young girl’s hair and made his way out of the house. He’d be getting himself some fresh clothing before making his way to the bathhouse and then the markets.   
Once more eyes followed him and rumors and runners flew as he gently jogged to the house that he’d purchased only yesterday but still hadn’t slept in yet. The magic of the wards easily pulled away recognizing their master as he turned the knob. In only moments he was up the stairs digging through drawers his mind racing. He wanted to do more than just heal that little family of their sickness but he didn’t know what he could do that wouldn’t be seen as simple pity. He knew that once the mother was well she would attempt to pay him back and refuse to allow him to just go on his way without repayment, even if he protested.   
He pulled out a deep green tunic along with a pair of light tan leggings, and matching belt. He’d pay a few washerwomen to clean his clothing. The inspiration hit him like a light. He could pay her to be a housekeeper of his home. The pile of clothing he had pulled out lay forgotten in a pile on his bedding as he rushed to figure out a way to expand his home to add at least two bedrooms with his magic.   
Almost two hours later, he made his way back up to his bedroom. He’d expanded his home three bedrooms instead of two, coupled with top of the line furniture. Instead of heading to the bathhouse to clean himself he used spells. It wasn’t as satisfying as a proper bath would be but it would do for now if he wanted to get everything else done before he returned to the little family. He changed quickly leaving his sweat soaked clothes where they fell on the floor before replacing his weapons on his waist along with his coin purse. He grabbed his basket and was out the door in only a few moments hearing the click of his padlock as it magically locked behind him.   
He made his way to the edge of the pattern and lower city district where the daymarket was thriving in full. Eyes watched him and vendors catalogued his every move as he haggled with many getting a large amount of root vegetables and a good cut of beef roast that cost him three gold, all on its own. There was a small incident with a pickpocket. But after he grabbed the little boy and asked him if his mother had ever warned him not to steal from a mage he flipped the kid a silver coin and continued on his way. Hadrian knew that he was drawing rumors and whispers but the faster the city knew of him and believed they knew all of his secrets the faster he could be on his way without drawing attention once everyone got used to his strange ways.  
The moment he returned home two cauldrons were set on the grate that sat above the fire pit in his front yard. It took only moments for him to have the cast iron containers filled with water and fire in the pit before he sat on a conjured stool and used his belt knife to peel and cube his purchased potatoes, turnips, carrots, parsnip, and squash, placing them in one of the cauldrons as the water boiled adding a thinly sliced clove of garlic, salt, pepper and finally his large hunk of beef roast cubed before he left it to stew, dampening the flame and moving to the other cauldron to start the pepper up potion.   
He summoned his potion ingredient trunk from his room rather than going inside to get it, feeling slightly lazy. Potions didn’t store for longer than two weeks on average, depending on the brew. It was why potions were often so expensive on his birth universe. Most potion ingredients however, kept in the right conditions could last months or even years. Harry had a large amount of ingredients with him, magically preserved individually in different sections of his trunk, and his Father could replace anything he ran out of very easily.   
He began by crushing a small portion of Bicorn Horn into powder, placing two and a half pinches into the cauldron. Standard Pepper-Up potions called for only two pinches but if he compensated the heating factor of the Bicorn Horn by scoring the mandrake root before placing it into the cauldron as he did next, the concoction would be stronger. It would however speed up its shelf life, lasting only six days to its usual twelve. He allowed the cauldron to remain on the heat for ten seconds before he levitated it off and onto the gravel that made up the front step allowing it to stew away for the heat where it would stay for the next fifteen minutes. Normally it would be thirty but Hadrian had to compensate for his last change to the standard recipe, where he would be switching out the salamander blood for fire crab legs.   
An hour later found Harry levitating the stew behind them with the potion in his pocket, as he walked back towards the little shack that could barely be called a home for the little family.


	4. Chapter 4

The young boy was awake and sitting up with his sister curled up beside him in the bed as she leaned against him when he entered. Hadrian was happy to see that the fire was still lowly burning and that the boy was drinking another cup of the ginger tea Hadrian had left behind. Straight ginger tea without sweetener wasn’t the best tasting but it was warm and Hadrian had left instruction for them to keep drinking. He shifted the pot of tea over so it sat barely in the fire and floated the cauldron of stew onto the fire to warm it before walking over to where the two children sat watching him. 

“Hello again,” Hadrian said. 

“Hello,” the little girl said sweetly as she snuggled closer to her brother, who echoed her greeting though his voice was slightly deeper.

“How are we feeling this evening?” Hadrian asked.

“Better,” the boy said, carefully, keeping his answers short.

“Does your chest feel heavy? Is there any pain? Have you had any dizzy spells? Does breathing seem difficult?” Hadrian asked, in an effort to get a longer more detailed answer out of the boy, so he could gauge how many doses of the pepper up would be needed. He’d brought enough for six, three for the boy and three for the mother, although he hoped that with his work last night and this morning they’d only need two each.

It took a moment for the boy to answer.

“My chest feels a little heavy and tight, but I haven’t really felt dizzy. It only hurts to breath if I try and breath deep,” the boy said and Hadrian could already hear the loss of breath just from having to speak. Hadrian gave him a soft smile and shifted closer kneeling on the ground beside the bed so their heads were level. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the six ten mL glass vials of pepper-up. The potion was a marmalade orange verging almost towards red due to Hadrian’s modifications.

“This is a potion, specifically called pepper-up, it should clear everything up,” Hadrian said. “I’m going to give you two doses, one now before you eat some stew and the second after. If you still aren’t feeling well in the morning I’ll leave you another dose but you should be all cured up after the first two and a good night’s sleep,” Harry said passing the vial to the boy. “Drink it quickly, it’s not the worst tasting potion but it does have a bit of a spicy flavoring to it that makes it unpleasant to sip.” 

Gingerly the boy took the vial and pulled the cork up, before taking a quick whiff and knocking the potion back. His face flushed as he swallowed and the potion went to work. Hadrian moved over to the bed where the mother was sleeping. He didn’t particularly want to wake her but she needed the potion more than the boy had. That reminded him he needed to get all of their names, he couldn’t keep referring to them as mother, boy and girl in his head.

Lightly Hadrian touched the woman’s shoulder shaking lightly. She woke up slowly before starting when she saw Hadrian above her.

“It’s alright,” He said. “I promised I would come back didn’t I?” He said, his voice filled with amusement as he attempted to sooth the woman. He had another pepper-up in his hand and helped the woman sit up slowly. Her face went sheet white and with a thought and a flick of his finger Hadrian conjured a deep bowl and placed it right under her face just as she vomited from the dizzy spell her movement had induced. He held the bowl and pushed her hair away from her face before rubbing her back as she vomited half-digested bread and bile into the conjured bowl. 

When she was finished, Hadrian vanished the bowl along with its contents before sending a quick refreshment charm to the woman’s mouth to wash away the residual taste. 

“Better?” Hadrian asked once her face had gained a little more color. 

“Yes, thank-you,” she said, her voice was soft and gentle, and Hadrian couldn’t help but smile at her tone as he held up the orange potion and sat beside her on the bed. 

“You need to take this, but if you think that you might puke it back up when you swallow it I can spell it directly into your bloodstream so that it can get to work,” Hadrian said. 

“No more spells please,” she said her voice slightly wavering. 

“Ok, that’s okay,” Hadrian said. He understood that some wouldn’t trust magic despite the fact that it was a well-known entity of this universe. He popped the vials cap before holding it to her lips and helping her drink it in its entirety. 

“Thank-you,” she said. 

“Master Mage?” the young girl asked from behind him, causing Hadrian to turn to look at her. 

“You all can call me Hadrian,” Hadrian said. “May I ask for your names?” For a moment all of them were silent. 

“My name is Risi,” said the little girl, “And my brother’s name is Mikael, and Ma is Ma.” The little girl had really begun warming up to him, Hadrian assumed it was because he had helped her brother and mother as well as ensured she had food. The mother smiled softly towards her youngest child. 

“My name is Maeika,” said the woman. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” Hadrian said. “I brought stew and after we all eat and you and your son have taken another dose of pepper-up I would like to speak to you both about a job offer,” Hadrian continued. He felt more than saw the slight caution and suspicion that the two eldest members of the family suddenly felt. There was nothing he could do about it until he’d given them the offer and assured them that there were no hidden strings attached, so instead he conjured four bowls and spoons, along with a ladle that he spelled to serve each bowl. The room was quiet as they all ate, and Hadrian was happy to see that young Mikael convinced his younger sister to serve him a second bowl. 

When they were finished eating and Hadrian had vanished the dirty bowls, though he left the rest of the stew where it was in the caldron, though he ensured that the fire was only burning lightly so that it would not burn to the bottom, he began to speak. 

“I told you I had a proposal for a job. You do not have to accept,” Hadrian said. 

“Is it for me or my son?” Maeika asked. 

“Both,” Hadrian said. “I am in need of a housekeeper,” he continued. “I would provide room and board for you and your family along with a household stipend and a small wage,” Hadrian said. “I would also be in need of someone who could occasionally run my letters and messages, I don’t expect it will take long for some of the bigger fish in the pond that is Corus to take notice of me, if they haven’t already, and begin to seek me out.”

“What of my daughter?” Maeika asked nervously. 

“Mostly she’d be your responsibility,” Hadrian said.

“Mostly?” Maeika asked.

“As you would all be living with me there would be certain things I would take responsibility for. Clothing for example; what you wear would be an indication as to who I am. Both of the children would need to learn their letters and numbers, and proper speech. Although I must say they have both displayed little of the lower city slur that I expected,” Hadrian answered. 

“I’ve taught them both to speak proper, and they know their numbers and letters already,” Maeika said. 

“That is good to know,” Hadrian said. “If you accept that means I only have to organize for a tailor and not tutors also,” he continued. “You also don’t have to decide immediately,” Hadrian said standing. He set the two remaining pepper-up potions down on the trunk that was at the end of one of the cots. “You can tell me your decision when you are both better. Little Risi knows where my home is. I will leave these here. They are only good for another four days at the most. Take them if you need them, if not try and find someone who does before they go bad, they may as well be used.” Hadrian continued.   
He’d leave the stew behind too. They could make good use of it and his father had given him plenty of gold. It would not be hard for him to make gold, many people would pay for his potions or charms, or if he wanted he could become an extremely competent thief. It truly wouldn’t be long before different parties began seeking out the new powerful mage he could figure out employment in time.   
When he got back to his home, he decided that despite the refreshment and cleaning spells he’d performed on himself earlier a bath would still be a lovely thing. He gathered a clean set of leggings and a loose shirt that he wouldn’t mind sleeping in. The map Death had set in his head before sending Hadrian here told him that it was only a three or four minute walk from his home and he didn’t particularly care if he had to walk a little ways home in his sleep clothes. 

The bathhouse was a decent size, especially for the lower city and he was quickly escorted by a lovely young red headed woman to a private bath after he’d passed the head attendant a gold coin, the head attendant had looked at him oddly and Hadrian knew he had overpaid but he didn’t care about that. He was asked if he would prefer a male or female to wash him and he told the head attendant he didn’t particularly care. He was in the mood for total relaxation and did not want for extended interaction with any one right now. That was perhaps something that he and his father had not predicted.   
The reapers, intrinsically connected to his father knew when to avoid him when he didn’t want any interaction, and had fed into his isolationist introverted inclinations, something left over from his summers locked away at the Dursleys. The people here did not know the way the reapers did, and therefore didn’t leave him be when he began to feel overstimulated. He’d have to be careful that he never lashed out at anyone just for annoying him. That would destroy the reputation of a kindly boy he was trying to build for himself. 

He stripped himself down and as sank blissfully into the steamy private pool laying back into the seat that had been carved specifically for such a purpose. Without speaking the red headed woman began removing his braided hairstyle as he leaned his neck back allowing his lengthy and now free curls to sink gently down into the water of a basin set just behind the carved bath seat being careful of the spikey strap that was woven in. The woman was very gentle and careful not to catch the hoops in his ears as she used a wooden comb to slowly untangle any small knots that were in his hair, before she washed it.   
His eyes flew open as he felt and heard the water splash lightly and shift as someone entered the bath pool with him. Another red head, this one a man, had entered the pool. Harry could see a cloth and a bar of soap in his hands and slowly closed his eyes as the man gently began cleaning his body. He started at Hadrian’s neck as the woman began rubbing soap into his hair and scalp scrubbing gently with her fingernails causing him to groan slightly. 

The cloth was soft as it ran over Hadrian’s neck tattoo and onto his shoulders and collarbones. Neither of the attendants spoke as they continued washing Hadrian’s body and for that he was glad. He was in pure bliss as his hair was rinsed, fingers still questing along his scalp and through his hair. The rag ran along each of his arms as they were gently lifted from the water before being placed gently pack in. 

Warning Sex Scene

The cloth slowly drifted lower as the man began scrubbing at Hadrian’s body underwater. He bypassed Hadrian’s crotch to place a hand at Hadrian’s inner thigh and lift so that he could easier reach Hadrian’s legs. Hadrian couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips as the man’s fingers pressed against the sensitive skin, especially as the female attendant was still scrubbing at his head with some kind of cold creamy substance that she slowly ran through his hair tip to root. 

He couldn’t help his body’s reactions to their combined ministrations, and his cock was slowly filling. He held no embarrassment however; his time with Death had changed him. Above him where couldn’t see while his eyes were closed the two attendants exchanged a look. The woman left Harry’s hair to soak with the cream as she slowly ran a second soft cloth on Hadrian’s face gently cleaning his features. The male attendant let Hadrian’s second leg gently sink back into the water as he finished cleaning it, before his rag found itself on Hadrian’s navel only centimeters from Hadrian’s now aching member. 

The attendant’s watched Hadrian’s features intently as the male brought his cloth further down, loosely gripping Hadrian’s cock. Hadrian groaned softly as his hands plastered themselves to the side of the tube under the water as the attendant slowly began stroking, the soft cloth adding a unique sensation, magnifying the pleasure. Hadrian’s mouth opened up as he groaned again, and fingers made their way back to his scalp. 

The unconscious movement of Hadrian’s hips in the slowly cooling water create small eddies, as the male attendant’s second hand slowly ran its way up Hadrian’s slowly drying chest above the water, leaving a trail of moist skin as the fingers quested along his sensitized skin. 

The build of pleasure was slow, almost loving, and exquisite and finally it crested. Hadrian came hard and long with a drawn out moan and a light whimper as the attendant’s fingernail ran over one of his nipples. His semen floated along the top of the water and the attendant lightly pushed the water away from Hadrian’s body as the female attendant finished his hair. 

End of Sex Scene

“You must turn over mi’lord if you wish for me to clean your back,” the male attendant’s voice was smooth and deep. As loathe as Hadrian was to move his now lethargic and relaxed body he slowly shifted so that the attendant to clean his back and buttocks not bothering to correct their titling of him. Though gentle and thorough the attendant did not linger on the more sensitive areas of Hadrian’s backside. 

With everything done, the male attendant helped Hadrian from the bathing pool, and Hadrian was dried and then wrapped in a fluffy towel before he was lead over to a bench and gently guided to sit upon it. The two attendants quickly worked together to dry Hadrian’s now silky soft hair and began to brush it, and style it back up into braids. He could feel them gently weaving it up into an intricate and delicate style with many multi-sized braids, that all conjoined together in top and back of his head in a bun before the rest of the loose hair fell down his back in soft waves. 

When they were finished with his hair and brought his clothing over he quickly dug through his purse pulling out two silver coins and tipped them liberally. They both thanked him with quick smiles, and a wink, and he pinked a little as they left and he got dressed, into his softer clothing that he planned to sleep in. Carefully he attached his belt with his coin purse and small sword before winding the strap of spikes that had once been in his hair around his wrist, carefully. His dirty clothing is already folded and waiting for him and he picks it up before making his way out of the bathhouse. The head attendant smirks at him as he passes her, and Hadrian can’t help but pink again. Now he knows why she asked him if he would prefer a male or female attendant, and why she had looked at him funny when he’d passed her a gold coin rather than the few coppers a public bath would cost. This wasn’t in the information that his father had seared into his mind before sending him here. It was now however.

His walk back was uneventful and Hadrian was happy to undo his belt and throw it over his stuffed chair before flopping ungracefully into his bed, and pushing his face into his feather pillow, taking only moments to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hadrian’s eyelids flickered open. Something was poking at his wards. No not something, someone, someone with magic of their own. He rolled out of bed using his magic to immediately dress, in very formal attire that made him look older, and more dignified; something that would amplify the visibility of his power; a well-made wizards robe. 

The robes were full length and a deep dark green verging on black. It was held closed by two gold clasps that matched the gold embroidery of vines and flowers that covered his shoulders and the cuffs of his sleeves. His shoes were black leather with gold buckles, and Hadrian’s eyes flared and glowed as someone pushed significantly harder against his wards, than the curious probing it had been only a few seconds ago. He was not happy with whoever this was. As he made his way down the stairs he looked more depth into the wards to find out what they were reading about his attacker’s intentions. 

There were thirteen of them, ten waiting for the wards to fall while three mages attempted to bring his wards down. Silently he had his magic move into the earth underneath the group, keeping itself hidden as he cataloged the strength of the mages, and began strapping on his weapons. For whatever reason this group wanted to kidnap him in the middle of the night and he was not cool with that. 

His magic reported back to him, and he began cataloging the information. Of the three mages only one of them had above average power, and even then only barely. The other two were like mice to his dragon. He’d deal with them first before the others though. Sometimes power didn’t matter if you were crafty enough. He opened his door as he sent a stunning flare of magic into the three mages from the earth causing them to drop unconscious to the ground, even as he stepped slowly, down his step. 

“Someone may wish to tell me why exactly my home is being attacked in the middle of the night, before I begin using deadly force,” He said his voice steadily leaking anger as his eyes glowed verdant green. Two men turned tail to run but they didn’t get far when Hadrian used his magic to send them into unconsciousness and they joined the mages on the ground. 

Three more men drew their swords while the other three men and the two women hung back.

“Fucking rush the magic bitch, can’t use his power if we take him over Breakbone Falls,” one of the men shouted before rushing Hadrian. Hadrian was unsurprised that despite all of the shouting the Night Watch of the Provost Guard hadn’t come yet. In the Lower City the only guard worth its salt was the Evening Watch and a few of the Day Watch pairs and it was about half after eight in the morning, it would probably be an hour before day watch was on. 

Rather than using his sword yet Hadrian conjured a glowing green wooden staff and used it to knock the rusher off balance before delivering a quick yet devastating and deceptively gentle tap to a bundle of nerves just behind and below his ear, knocking him unconscious and out of the fight completely. This didn’t deter the other two, just caused them to rush him together. 

He shifted his staff into a two handed center grip and balanced himself on the balls of his feet bending his knees as he was taught, and readying himself to spring into action. He blocked the first blow of the sword from the thug on his left even as he kicked out the knee of the Rat to his left. An inhuman screech of pain came from the left most Rat as his knee was dislocated and he was brought to the ground. Dodging a second blow from the man to his right by jumping back and twisting Hadrian used that momentum to slam his staff into the downed man’s temple so that he only had the one criminal to focus on fighting, though he had his magic keep him alerted to the five others that stood a small distance away only watching. 

“I’m gonna stick my sword through your gut, you by-blow, “ the Rat huffed as he swung his sword and Hadrian dodged, “poxy,” another blow another dodge, “fucking,” and again, “mage,” the rat finished just seconds before he was disarmed tripped and slammed into Hadrian’s knee knocking him unconscious. For a moment nothing happened as Hadrian took in a deep breath and dispelled the staff turning to look at the five who were still watching. 

All of them were showing their hands to prove that they did not have weapons in them. One of the females stepped forward and it took a moment for Hadrian to recognize her despite his father’s insistence of putting information on important persons of this world that he may interact with in his head. Hadrian licked his lower lip inadvertently flashing his piercing. This woman was Ulsa a female chief in the Court of Rogue under the current Rogue, Kayfer Deerborn; the man she was most likely here under orders from tonight and the reason why she was in the Lower City rather than up in Prettybone, her district. 

She wore a silk orange, tan, robe over pair dark leather trousers, a Carthaki warrior style. The robe was clasped with bronze clasps at the top all the way up her neck and Hadrian could see from here that the upper part of the robe was stiffer as though it was reinforced with leather underneath the silk, a sort of pseudo armor. 

“Our apologies, Master Mage,” Ulsa said. Her voice seemed slimy to Hadrian, like fish oil, and he fought not to wrinkle his nose in distaste. 

“We were given orders to bring you before the Rogue, he only wished to meet you,” she continued smiling as though trying to make light of the whole thing. 

“Tell your Rogue if he wishes to meet with me he can send a message with a runner next time,” Hadrian said. “Leave, now, before you end up in the dogs cages like these ones will be,” Hadrian continued gesturing to the unconscious that littered the ground around him. 

“The Night’s Watch won’t arrest them, they can stay unconscious on the ground, and report in, in the afternoon,” Ulsa said dismissively. 

“I never said anything about the Night Watch being the one to bring them in,” Hadrian said flashing a not so nice smile filled with pearly white teeth. “And they’d best hope the Provost Guard takes them. Else you just may never get them back.” Rather than speak Ulsa gave a nod and motioned for her four remaining thugs to follow as she left disappearing into an alley. 

Hadrian sniffed and nudged one of the unconscious men on the ground with his foot causing the man to groan. With a quick thought they were all tied with rope, spelled in the case of the three mages, and floating behind them in the air as he made his way towards Jane Street Kennel, the early risen watching him as he went. 

It was just after nine in the morn when Hadrian stomped into the Jane Street Kennel. It was the changing of the watch from Night to Day so the kennel was full of dogs giving their reports before going off duty and dogs finishing up the before duty training and heading out. Hadrian was sure he was a strange sight a young boy mage with eight unconscious and tied rats floating at his back.

“These pitiful rats, decided that they wanted to spend some time in cages. They even woke me from my warm bed to tell me so,” Hadrian said politely letting all eight fall the four feet they were floating at to the ground, as he released the magic keeping them in the air. All eight woke at once. The mages got to work trying to undo the ropes before figuring out that Hadrian had managed to magic-proof them without a visible sigil. Most of the Rats remained silent and sullen as they maneuvered themselves on their knees but stayed down. 

One however, the one who had cursed at him until he’d gone down managed to get himself to his feet flinging filthy words and insults at Hadrian that had even the Watch Commander raising his eyebrow. Hadrian sighed. 

“You don’t know when to shut up do you?” Hadrian asked. “Or perhaps you need help?” Even with his arms tied behind his back the Rat made an attempt to lunge at Hadrian who merely shifted and kicked high hitting the man in the head and knocking him cold. 

“Now, I’m new to Corus, to Tortall in general, but I’m pretty sure as a citizen I can’t actually arrest anyone so I brought them here for all you pretty pups, as I’m fairly sure attempting kidnapping and assault are arrestable offenses?” Hadrian asked. That had the Watch Commander barking orders at the Dogs to arrest the criminals and bring them back to the cages. 

“Careful,” Hadrian said pointing at the three magic users, “Those three are mages.” New orders were barked and Hadrian gave his fingers a waving wiggle as he left. 

“Toodleloo pups, “ he said with a smirking smile as he left, to go back home. It was time for him to find himself something to do during the day, before locating one Rebekah Cooper.


	6. Chapter 6

Since he was already wide awake, Hadrian decided to do some shopping. He popped into an alley beside the Dog’s Kennel and shadowed directly into his room. He stripped from the stuffy robe he’d worn to intimidate and quickly dressed in a more casual; with simple tan cotton leggings and a loose cream shirt that needed to be laced halfway up the front, though he left it loose showing off the chrysanthemum on his throat. His short sleeves also showed off the Dark Mark tattoo, its vivid green making it all the more unnatural in this medieval world.

He let his magic run through his hair, the power gently tugging it out of the elaborately, if now rather frizzy, braided hairstyle it had been in only moments before, allowing Hadrian to pick up the hair brush upon his vanity and run it through the silky strands. He pulled his hair back from his face tying it in a sort of half man bun allowing the rest of his hair to fall like a wavy black waterfall down his back. 

His belt holding his sword, knife and coin purse was next. The leather sat, snuggly tightened over his slim hips, and he added thin daggers to his boots after he finished lacing them on. His last addition was to wrap a thin bronze cord several times around his wrist, tight enough that it wouldn’t slide off while still loose enough that it could be easily freed to be used as either a whipping device or to strangle, its metallic coloring made it look as though it was expensive jewelry. 

A knock at his door made Hadrian hurry faster down the stairs. He opened the door without though knowing that his wards would prevent anyone from getting even this far if they meant harm. A young boy waited at the door nervously. 

“Master Mage,” the boy said immediately upon seeing Hadrian. “Here, from the King of Thieves, His Rogue Kayfer Deerborn,” the boy continued holding out a folded and sealed piece of parchment. Hadrian took it but not before asking. 

“He doesn’t truly make you say those titles does he? Surely he’s learned his arrogance will get him nowhere with me?” Hadrian asked. The question was rhetorical and the runner did not stay to answer. Hadrian slit the seal, a simple star shape pressed into purple wax. 

“Master Mage,” it read, “You are cordially invited to attend a dinner with myself, Kayfer Deerborn, King of Thieves and Rogue of Corus, along with the upper echelons of my court, including my chiefs, one of whom, you have already met. Dinner is set to begin upon the Seventh Bell from Noon at the Craftsmen’s Meeting Hall of the Lower City, which houses The Court of the Rogue. I will send escorts to arrive at your home half past the sixth bell so they may lead you here. I have no wish for you to be attacked of course. Sincerely, His Highness, King of Thieves and Rogue of Corus, Kayfer Deerborn.”

“I suppose that answers that question,” Hadrian said under his breath, “The man truly is an arrogant ass, and here I was hoping father was merely exaggerating that information in my mind.” Hadrian let the parchment burn in his hand though it didn’t give off heat, before lightly blowing the ashes away. It was not yet noon, he was going to spend his time as he wished. Perhaps he’d find himself some proper work to do during the day, he re-entered his home in order to grab his grocery basket. He’d do some frivolous shopping today, spread his coin around liberally, it could only help him grow his generous image after all. 

The Dogs on patrol visibly tried not to watch him as he walked through the streets making his way towards the Daymarket, but they failed, their eyes being drawn to him again and again. Hadrian winked at a rather pretty redheaded Dog who was clearly much older than him, likely at least twice his age, making her blush rather brightly, causing a few of the people around to let loose a few chuckles. 

It wasn’t until he reached the daymarket that he became aware of his young watcher. Risi was rather adept for her age at staying unseen. Hadrian wondered how she had managed to escape her older brother, given the rather suspicious behavior he’d showed when Hadrian was around his little sister. Nonetheless, Hadrian’s magical awareness told him that he was being followed and it wasn’t long before the magic recognized the young girl’s presence. He debated for a moment; Maeika had not yet given him an answer as to whether she wished to become his housekeeper. Perhaps he ought to visit their home once he finished his shopping. 

He shifted away from the Daymarket, turning down the Craftsman Lane. Purchasing a few outfits for each member of the small family proactively couldn’t hurt, and if he had too he could always give them away. He didn’t need their exact measurements, a little bit of magic and each outfit would fit perfectly. Four dresses for each of the female members of the little family along with a pair of trousers and two shirts seemed well enough. He bought five pairs of assorted trousers, and leggings and seven various shirts for the young man of the little family. He also purchased a set of soft pretty slippers for each of the girls along with a pair of lace up boots each. He bought two pairs of boots for the young boy. He could almost hear his father chuckling in his ear at Hadrian’s propensity to go a little overboard when it came to cloths both for himself and others. 

His father could chuckle all he wanted, it was his father’s fault he was this way after all. Hadrian had fallen in love with his walk in closet, and loved wearing nice clothing and looking good. Perhaps that stemmed from his time at the Dursley’s he didn’t know for sure but either way he truly enjoyed ensuring he and others looked their best. The noon bell rang its twelve tolls as he stepped out of the tailor’s. He used a bit of his magic to port his purchases to his home before he went off looking for a decent place for a meal since he hadn’t eaten anything to break his fast this morning, haven been woken unexpectedly.

` When he entered the pub many of the patrons went silent for a moment before once more returning to their conversations though many of them kept an eye locked in his direction. Hadrian sat himself down in a booth and a young woman working as a serving maid quickly approached. 

“What’ll you be havin’ for you meal good sir?” she asked leaning over the table to show off what was a rather ample bosom. Hadrian would not be surprised if it got her a good lot of extra coin in tips. 

“Whatever you have that’s quick, warm, and tasty, that will fill my belly,” Hadrian, “And do you have any black currant cider?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure,” the serving girl said. “I’ll ask and come back with the answer when I bring your food, is there something else you’d like if we don’t have any?” she asked, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Spiced Honeywater,” Hadrian answered. 

“Little bit of sugar and spice, of course,” the girl said with a wink and a small curtsy, causing Hadrian to raise an eyebrow as she left. Though he may give her a decent tip if her service was decent she was better off flirting elsewhere. Generally Hadrian wasn’t attracted to those of the female persuasion. There were, Hadrian was sure, the odd one or two, women out there that might just have him question his sexuality but in general he was much more attracted by males. Though he didn’t mind causing women to fluster and blush, though to do so to men was often more of a challenge, and never let it be said he didn’t like a challenge.

For a few minutes Hadrian sat alone and in silence before one of the men who’d been watching him with one eye, grabbed the bottle of ale he’d been drinking from at the counter and moved to slide into the left side of the circular booth. 

“Names Derron,” the man said. For a moment Hadrian didn’t respond wanting to be left alone having almost reached his limit for stimulation before just saying,

“Hadrian.” The man however was not brushed off by Hadrian’s suddenly cold demeanor. 

“Heard dis mornin’ a young mage brought twenty rats ta da Kennels for da Dogs ta deal with, dat true?” The man asked.

“It was eight,” Hadrian answered as the serving girl returned setting a platter of what looked to be roast duck with rosemary and what smelled like figs along with potatoes and butter string beans. 

“We have this bottle of the Black Current Cider but the owner told me he’ll charge you four coppers for a single cup or a silver noble for the full bottle, as its expensive. He says he has to purchase it from merchants of Scanra who charge him eight coppers a bottle so he’s gotta make up for it somewhere, would you still like it?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Hadrian said sliding two gold nobles across the table, “I’m sure this will cover my food and drink along with a round of drinks for everyone here,” Hadrian said, “As long as they leave me in peace that is, I’m hungry, tired and, am set to have dinner with an arrogant ass, tonight, I’d like to be left alone,” Hadrian continued with a pointed look to the man beside him who lifted his ale bottle and tilted his head in understanding before sliding free of the booth and leaving Hadrian alone. The maid gave a nod as well but before she left Hadrian continued, “Don’t bother bringing me the change; you may keep it as your tip.” A smile lit up the serving girls face and she gave a curtsy a deeper one than her last. 

“My thanks good sir,” she said before happily going on her way a happy bounce to her step. Hadrian would have to get used to extended human interaction again. He couldn’t get away with paying people to stay away for very long, not without being stared at wherever he went which was the exact opposite of what his goal was. He sighed before using the fork and his belt knife to cut into the duck. The meat parted easily and was very fragrant. It wasn’t long before he’d eaten the entirety of the food that had been set in front of him. He sat for half an hour sipping the black currant cider watching people as they ate and drank. The serving girl stopped a few people who had entered after he’d after he’d asked to be left alone. The bristling feeling that had built beneath his skin as the interactions of the day had gone on slowly ebbed away as he was left in peace. 

Finally he reached the bottom of the bottle. Had his tongue piercing not been spelled it was almost certain that he’d have been drunk by now. Thankfully he wasn’t. He slid out of the booth gracefully and stood. As he moved to leave the tavern the young serving girl passed him and he caught her hand gently causing her to stumble and turn into him. He steadied her and apologized before bowing slightly to kiss the hand he’d grabbed. 

“My apologies,” he said loud enough that those around heard him, before saying quieter, “For keeping people away,” as he used the distraction to close her fingers around the gold noble he’d palmed into her hand, not wanting anyone to mug her after she finished her work tonight in order to get the coin. It was more than most families made in a month he knew but he truly was grateful for the peace he’d had. 

“Accepted my good sir, and many thanks for your custom,” she answered before grasping her skirts and curtsying using the moment to slid the coin into a pocket hidden in the folds of her skirt. He gave her a slight nod before stepping out of the building onto the street. He ambled along down the street; while he’d already eaten a sweet scent caught his nose. The scent of baked fruits called to him and he couldn’t help but answer his feet carrying him towards the origin. 

A large permanent stall seemed to be the source of the mouthwatering smells Hadrian had been following. As he stood in front of the stall overlooking the various baked wares he caught a glimpse of his little follower. He had forgotten her whilst he’d been eating lunch and felt a lurch of guilt. She’d probably sat outside watching the door waiting for him, and was likely quite hungry. 

“What can I get for you young man?” asked an older woman her silvery grey hair pulled up tight in a high bun. Despite the grandmotherly look she gave off, when he looked up at her muddy brown eyes he felt a sense of unease. Nonetheless, her wares smelled delicious. 

“Two of the delicious smelling fruit tarts there,” Hadrian said.

“Ah yes, I expect to have a few pairs of Dogs coming round here for a tart or two. Blackberry tarts are always the favorite,” she said as she gathered them up in an almost sheer and cheap handkerchief. “Anything else I can get you?” she asked. 

“What kind of meat pies do you have?” He asked. 

“I have mutton and chicken on hand, don’t generally do beef, not with the prices right now, pork won’t be ready till tonight,” the woman answered. 

“I’ll take two, if you would,” Hadrian said, “And do you have boxes for them?” he asked. 

“Aye this is what we use,” she answered showing him. It was nothing more than a small amount of wood forming a thin base and roof with small sticks forming a frame that cloth was stretched over. Just enough to keep flies away. “It costs an extra two coppers for each though,” she continued. 

“I’ll have both pies packed like that if you would,” Harry answered. She nodded, 

“With the tarts, pies and packing it’ll be two silver, three copper for each tart, five each the pies and two for each box,” she said explaining the cost. While Hadrian haggled with shop keepers on the Craftsman Lane, he wasn’t one for haggling when it came to his food, he simply paid the price she’d requested and was on his way, this time directly approaching where young Risi was attempting to remain hidden around the corner of one of the buildings that lined the street. The girl had a panicked look on her face when Hadrian came around the corner and she realized she was caught. Hadrian gave her a smile to try and let her know he wasn’t angry before he spoke.

“Would you like a tart?” Hadrian asked holding out one of the blackberry tarts he’d only just purchased. Risi hesitated a moment before hurrying forward to snatch the tart from his hand He shifted setting the two pies on a barrel beside them so that he could lean against the wall and eat his own tart beside Risi. The tart was delicious and he finished it much quicker than Risi who seemed to be savoring it. He thought it unlikely that it was a treat the girl got often if ever. He waited until she was done before speaking. 

“Does your brother or mother know where you are?” he asked. Risi ducked her head telling Hadrian all he needed to know. 

“Perhaps I should ensure you get home,” Hadrian said spelling the pies to float behind him as he extended a hand to Risi. Again the girl hesitated before taking it. It took five minutes for them to walk to where Risi lived in the middle of the Cesspool on a street called Turnip Street. While it wasn’t the worst it certainly wasn’t one of the best. Maeika and Mikael both jumped up when they saw him coming up the street Risi at his side. 

“Risi!” Mikael shouted, louder than his own mother. Risi hurried forward and Maeika quickly gathered the young girl into a hug. 

“We thought the Shadow Snake got you because they wanted the potions the Master Mage left, we were waiting to see if there would be a message,” Maeika said, holding her daughter tightly. 

“Shadow Snake?” Hadrian asked. His father hadn’t left him with any information on this ‘Shadow Snake’ other than a boogeyman story. 

“Not many know of him that are not of the Cesspool. All of us here with children know that if the Shadow Snake want’s something we own then we’d best give it if we ever want to see our children alive again. Only last year Dorina’s daughter, same age as Risi was taken. The Snake demanded that Dorina give him the inheritance she’d gotten from her late father. Her husband didn’t believe it though and wouldn’t let her take the money to where the snake said. They found little Carly in the garden the next morning,” Maeika said. 

“If such a thing ever happens, to either of your children, tell me and I will help you, whether or not you accept the job offer I gave you,” Hadrian said. 

“And if I do accept the job offer?” Maeika said. “How will you protect them? They can’t always be right beside you.” 

“I will make them charms that only they can willingly remove from their bodies. It will alert me if they are ever in danger and will lead me to them. I will not let anything happen to them if you accept the job. They will be under my protection and I take that oath very seriously. For a moment Maeika just stared at Hadrian. 

“I accept,” Maeika said. “But I may need the day to pack up our things.” 

“I can help you get that done much quicker if you would like. Magic will be involved however,” Hadrian said.

“I suppose if I am to be your housemaid I’d best get used to magic,” Maeika said. 

“Aye, I use it almost unconsciously at times,” Hadrian said. 

“I can see that,” Maeika said gesturing behind Hadrian. He turned to look and realized he’d forgotten about the pies that were floating behind him, and gave a small chuckle. 

Only an hour and a half later found them at Hadrian’s home. Using his magic he’d permanently transfigured three stones into small charms threaded onto silver chains. With a few spells he made the wearer of the charms able to freely pass in and out of the wards that surrounded his home and a tracking charm. He also placed welfare charms, a minor ward that would shield the wearer from small amounts of physical damage as well as send an alert directly to him if the ward was ever triggered so he could respond promptly. He’d given them all a tour before letting the two children know that only their mother was allowed into his room to clean unless it was a dire emergency.

“Go ahead and unpack into your rooms, and then we can discuss more about how this is going to work,” Hadrian said directing the trunks he’d conjured to hold the small amount of items into the hallway that led to their rooms. They all scurried off even Maeika who seemed more than just a little awed at the opulence of Hadrian’s home. He directed the meat pies onto his counter and summoned the shopping basket in which he’d placed the clothes he’d bought for them each before spelling them back here and placed it on the table. He spelled the grocery things he’d purchased into their places and sat down at the table. Now all there was to do was waiting, after they had their talk he’d have to begin getting ready for tonight. It would also be intelligent for him to bring a gift with him for this ‘dinner’ party he’d been invited too. The pies he’d purchased could be left for the small family who’d just moved in with him to eat tonight. Twenty minutes later the entire family joined him at the table. 

“Everything is put away,” Maeika said. 

“Good, then we can begin,” Hadrian said. “Now there are a few rules okay?” He received nods from all three. “You already know the one about my room, and there are only a few others. The first is that when you leave the house those charms I gave you do not come off, not to swim, not to bath, not for anything,” Hadrian said. They all nodded. “The next is in terms of your presentation. Outside of this house you all reflect on me, which means physical appearance and reputation. I ask that you all refrain from doing things that may reflect badly upon my name. There will be a small amount of coin that I will set aside monthly for clothing and at least once weekly you will be required to have baths. If your mother wishes you may go to the bathhouse but the cost will be borne by the clothing budget, or there is a large tub that can be used as a bath in my back yard. I have purchased a few items for you to wear for now,” Hadrian said, gesturing towards the basket. I don’t mind you wearing dirty or torn clothes when you are doing chores or playing in the dirt but otherwise I ask that you wear better clothes when you are in the market for example. They all nodded, and Hadrian pushed the basket towards Maeika along with the small coin purse he’d placed on top. It had a little more than what he’d set aside per month but that was mostly for smalls and other underwear he hadn’t felt comfortable purchasing for the small family. 

“Thank-you,” Maeika said pulling the basket towards her. Hadrian nodded. 

“I will also ensure you are left with ten silver nobles weekly for general household expenses. While I ask that you save where you can, if you do need something extra please feel free to speak to me about it and if we can find no other solution in the budget I will provide extra. All food expenses should be covered by this coin, and my magic can generally be used for most repairs so there will likely be a large excess per week. Every month half of whatever you manage to save is yours as a bonus. As for your wage, as food and board have been taken care of I am willing to pay you one silver noble weekly, and will also provide you with a copper each week as your children’s allowance as I would prefer it to be you who decided if they earned their allowance weekly. You will also be given one day a week off, and if for example you are sick, you will not be required to complete your duties and will still receive pay. Do you have any problems with any of this?” Hadrian asked. 

“No that is far more than fair,” Maeika said. “May I ask for a general description of what my duties will be?” 

“Of course, general house cleaning is the main duty. The washing of clothing, cooking, and grocery shopping, are also to be your duties. You will also keep a careful accounting of what goes on in the household including expenses and other such items that maybe of concern. The desk in the living area has a drawer that contains both a book and several folders for you to use. There may be specific things I ask but they will not generally be daily tasks,” Hadrian said. “Generally you are to take care of my home for me. I may not always be here for meals, and other than my very large dislike for Brussel sprouts I do not have any issue with what you cook for meals. I will try and alert you when I will or will not be there so you can control just how much you make so that we do not waste too much,” Hadrian answered. “Do you have any other questions?” 

“Only one, you mentioned my son running your messages,” Maeika. 

“Aye, I will discuss that further when the time comes as I do not regularly need messages run. When it does happen I am willing to pay a base salary of two coppers a week with a bonus of six copper bits per message run. If for example it is a more dangerous place that a message must be run, I will discuss and explain to both you and your son and have Mikael’s willing agreeance for him running the message and the bonus will be a silver noble,” Hadrian said. 

“We can agree with all of that,” Maeika said. Hadrian gave a head nod before conjuring three matching papers that displayed all of the conditions that had been agreed upon and summoned his inkwell and a quill. He signed each of the contracts directing his magic to dry the ink.

“This contract is for the protection of both of us, read through it, before you sign. You will see it outlines everything that we have spoken of. Both of us will get a file and the third will go in the file concerning the household,” Hadrian said. “When the time comes that I need Mikael as a runner we will create a new contract for me and Mikael to sign. I do ask that your son signs as a witness to this contract however.”

“Of course,” Maeika said, taking one of the copies and reading it before she signed Mikael signing immediately after, and then doing the same with the other two copies. Hadrian directed his magic to dry their ink as well before passing the two copies to Maeika and taking the last for himself. He’d place it in a locked drawer in his room. 

“I have purchased fresh meat pies; they are on the counter, feel free to use them for dinner tonight. I have a prior engagement and will not be here for dinner and may be returning late. I will be in my rooms if I am needed. Feel free to try on the clothing I purchased. They are spelled in order to fit you upon the first time you try them on, and will not resize unless I spell them again,” Hadrian said standing from the table. “Oh and for the household,” Hadrian reached towards his purse guiding his magic to split a portion of the cloth to create a second purse that held ten silver nobles as had been specified, that he passed to Maeika. 

“Thank-you Master Hadrian,” Maeika said. 

“Of course Ms. Maeika,” Hadrian answered before leaving to his room. 

He debated going to the baths again just for the relaxation and pleasure of being clean, among the pleasure of other things, before deciding that depending on how long it took for him to figure out a gift would be the deciding factor as to if he went. He set out some clothing for him to wear to the dinner; a deep brown doublet with golden embroidery of eight pointed starbursts in various sizes to pattern along his collar and down the front along the clasp line. His pants were a lighter shade of tan and he set out a pair of brown leather boots with golden clasps. He pulled out his jewelry box and set out twin golden clasps that he’d use to hold his hair back that had twenty or thirty tiny, bronzy orange citrine stones set into them. With that complete it was now time to turn to what he could bring for a gift.

He flopped onto his bed and laid there as he thought. Jewelry was out, the man would probably take it as an insult, same with a weapon as it could be taken as a threat. Perhaps a charm, or maybe a potion? That was it. A potion, but what kind? Beauty potions were out, again it could be taken as an insult, any poisons would be taken the same way a weapon would. He could cross off contraceptives as well. Perhaps a Philter of Lies? Not as strong as Versitserum but much longer lasting. Philter of Lies was one of the few potions that had a shelf life of three weeks. It didn’t force a person to tell the truth but rather made it uncomfortable for a person to lie, causing itchiness, minor pain and blisters, to appear on the liar. It was also easer to make than Versitserum. 

Fourty minutes later he was finished the potion, and pouring it into four separate vials. Crafting an acceptable box out of transfigured wood that looked to be carved of a single piece and had the sigil of Slytherin which seemed to be suitable considering what lay within. Casting a tempus charm let him know that the time was only four-thirty, certainly enough time for him to get another bath. He packed his clean clothes into a satchel along with his hair clips and boots before setting out. He gave a soft smile to Mikael who was in the kitchen when he passed through to get to the door. 

The same attendant was working when he entered and he passed a gold noble to the lady. 

“The same as the last my Lord?” she asked.

\---------Warning Sex Scene-------------

“Please,” Hadrian said. She nodded and led him to the same private baths he’d been in last time. He disrobed quickly and sank blissfully into the warm water dunking his head before wiping his eyes and moving to sit so that his hair could be cleaned as it was last time. Water splashed and deft fingers undid his hair and his smiled up at the red headed woman who had attended him last time even as he heard the splashing of the man entering the tub with him to wash. 

“What are your names?” Hadrian asked quietly. 

“Tysha mi’lord,” the girl answered. 

“Garen mi’lord,” the man answered immediately after. 

“’M not a lord, just Hadrian,” Hadrian said as he arched up into the hand that was scrubbing the cloth into his chest. The boy chuckled. 

“So we’ve heard, but you are a powerful mage,” Garen said. “Word on the street say’s you’re more powerful than even the Crown’s mages.” Garen ran a fingernail over Hadrian’s nipple causing Hadrian to groan. Hadrian almost chuckled, young Garen was attempting to use pleasure in order to get information. Whether he worked for someone or was simply curious, Hadrian was going to ensure that he paid for every secret Hadrian gave up in full. Not that Hadrian would be saying anything he didn’t want to but young Garen didn’t know that.

“I’ve never met a Crown Mage, so I don’t know,” Hadrian said before gasping as his nipple was pinched. 

“Never? Did you not study at the Mage’s College? Even foreign mage’s go there to study,” Garen said, before his mouth descended onto Hadrian’s nipple.

“Fuck,” Hadrian whispered as a hand came up to grip the corner edge of the tub while the other wound its way into Garen’s hair. “I never trained at the Mage’s college or any other Mage’s college,” Hadrian hissed as Garen nipped and pulled away. 

“Then your power and supposed ability is all the more impressive, at least if the word on the streets are true,” Garen said sliding his hand slowly down Hadrian’s chest. Hadrian let his magic flow into the water and in floated up into what seemed to be a solid form that lightly caressed Garen’s back and leaned over to slide its watery hand over Garen’s arm to rest atop Garen’s hand and direct it even lower until it was wrapped around Hadrian’s cock.

“Please,” Hadrian whispered as he let the magic fall way and the water being splashed back into the pool. Garen smirked down at him still gripping Hadrian’s cock but not moving. “Please,” Harry begged as he arched up trying to find friction, not even noticing as Tysha massaged cream into his hair too caught up in the exquisite torture of Garen holding his cock but not moving. 

“Tell us a secret,” Garen whispered, throwing away all subtlety of what he was doing. 

“What kind of secret?” Hadrian asked searching his mind for something he could tell that wouldn’t reveal more than he wanted.

“Anything,” Garen whispered giving Hadrian a stroke, causing Hadrian to whine and gasp. 

“Fucking hell,” Hadrian gasped. “I can’t be poisoned, the piercing on my tongue prevents it,” Hadrian revealed before almost shouting, “now please, please, make me cum.” 

“As you wish,” Garen whispered huskily as he suddenly straddled Hadrian and gripped both their cocks together stroking. Hadrian’s hands flew to Garen’s hips and then slid up the other man’s back as he lifted his head to watch as Garen stroked them, Tysha was left to wait to finish Hadrian’s hair until they were done. 

Hadrian couldn’t help himself and passionately pressed his lips to Garen’s pushing against Garen’s back so that he sat chest to chest against Hadrian as the redhead continued stroking with one hand and the other was reaching behind gripping one of Hadrian’s ass cheeks fingers digging in his cleft. Hadrian broke away with a gasp but Garen moved his lips down against Hadrian’s neck and clavicle causing Hadrian’s head to fall back his eyes opened in surprise as he felt Tysha continue to clean his hair. She smiled down at him as though nothing was happening in front of her, and for a moment Hadrian wondered just how often things like this did happen here in the bathhouse. Often enough that it could be paid for Hadrian supposed and then his mind went blank as he instinctively tried to spread his legs as fingers quested against his hole causing him to thrust and shiver. Garen repeated the movement pressing a little harder and Hadrian groaned throatily.

“Pleassssse,” Hadrian hissed unaware he was slipping into Parseltongue though Tysha and Garen were unaware as well. On the third repeat of the movement the tip of one of Garen’s fingers pushed slightly inside and it was enough. Hadrian came with as shout spraying his cum hard just below the water’s surface. Garen continued stroking twice more before the redhead slipped over the edge himself. After a few moments of laying almost completely against Hadrian, Garen slipped out of Hadrian’s lap slowly, pressing a lingering kiss to Hadrian’s mouth as he did so. 

“I suppose since I got you all dirty and sweaty it falls to me to clean you again,” Garen said. Hadrian didn’t object. He was sure that Tysha must have been done with his hair but she was running a wooden comb through the soaked locks over and over again as Garen wiped a soft cloth over Hadrian’s face. 

“Time to flip over,” Garen whispered in Hadrian’s ear. Valiantly, Hadrian’s cock twitched and began to harden as he opened his eyes and slowly flipped over. He rested his chin against his crossed arms on the lip of the tub the smoothed dip that held his head, and watched semi confused as Tysha stood. 

“Have fun,” she said as she exited the room. 

“Of course,” Garen said and Hadrian felt him move even closer the red head’s cock once more also erect and pushing at Hadrian’s hip, causing Hadrian to whimper slightly. “I won’t even charge you a secret for this orgasm,” Garen said. 

“Fuck,” Hadrian whispered as long fingers ran gently down his side and a cloth followed in Garen’s second hand. 

“That’s the general idea,” Garen said. “You can ask me to stop,” Garen whispered, “If you want me too,” he added. 

“No, please, want it,” Hadrian rushed out breathily. His fingers gripped the lip of the carved dip tightly as he lifted one of his knees to rest on the seat built into the tub. He settled spreading his legs even more as Garen moved from beside him to right behind him. The position left the small of Hadrian’s back just barely in the water while the rest of his body above was almost fully above it. 

“Very well,” Garen said running the cloth through the cleft causing Hadrian to shiver. Suddenly the cloth was gone and warm, long fingers ran along the entrance. Hadrian pushed his chest down arching his back and lifting his ass best he could. 

“Please,” Hadrian begged, “Please.” Garen pressed a kiss to Hadrian’s back and whispered,

“Good boy,” causing Hadrian to shiver before gasping as a single finger was gently pushed inside. Slowly Garen fingered Hadrian open until his hole was spread on four fingers and he was gasping and thrusting back into them. 

“More, please more,” Hadrian begged wantonly. Garen obliged removing his fingers causing Hadrian to mewl and whimper, before a larger, blunter object slowly pushed into Hadrian’s hole. Hadrian positively wailed in pleasure as the head of Garen’s cock slipped inside, and he officially lost his virginity. Slowly Garen pressed forward and Hadrian’s mouth fell open with no sound coming out as he pressed back as far as he could till Garen’s hips pushed against the flesh of his ass. Garen himself was not a small man, in fact he was an inch or two larger than Hadrian sitting at at least seven or eight inches in length, and much wider. The red head was still for a moment, breathing just as heavily as Hadrian was, against the skin of Hadrian’s shoulder, letting Hadrian adjust to the size and slight pain Garen’s cock had caused. As the pain slowly ebbed away Hadrian curiously flexed the muscles in his ass.

“Fucking minx,” Garen cursed before withdrawing roughly almost to the head and driving back in. Garen set a punishing pace but as the red head was taller the position wasn’t quite what he wanted it to be. The man slowed behind Hadrian before forcing Hadrian to lift one leg out of the water so he was kneeling one leg on the seat and one leg on the lip. As soon as Hadrian was into the position Garen had put him in Garen began fucking into him harshly once more. Hadrian’s arms became shaky and weak as he gasped and moaned in pleasure one of them buckled but before he could fall face first into the carved basin for washing his hair Garen suddenly pulled out of his ass and pulled Hadrian backwards into the bathing pool flipping him so his back was against the inside of the wall against the carved lip and thrust back inside. Hadrian’s legs were now on either side of Garen’s hips and he gripped Garen’s arms best he could as the red head screwed into him unyieldingly. 

Hadrian gasped and then screamed as his second orgasm hit him like a freight train, but Garen didn’t stop chasing his own pleasure. Hadrian couldn’t get his hands or legs to respond as he wanted them to, in order to push Garen away when his prostate became overstimulated and pleasure spiked hard with Garen’s every movement. It was like his brain couldn’t decide if it wanted to stop the pleasure or have more. Hadrian harshly whined as his third orgasm followed quickly behind his second and finally Garen thrust in hard and deep one final time before releasing his seed deep into Hadrian, with a low grunt. Gently Garen slid out of Hadrian’s ass though Hadrian still whimpered when he slipped free. Both of them were breathing heavily and were covered in sweat once more.

“Dip yourself in the water,” Garen said reaching for the cloth he must have set on the side of the tub. Hadrian obliged and Garen quickly wiped down Hadrian’s body when he lifted back out of the water, and then did the same to himself. 

“Come,” Garen said leading Hadrian slowly from the pool as he held Hadrian’s hand. A bench with a towel laid upon it was waiting in the next room as was Tysha. 

“You didn’t break him did you?” Tysha asked when she saw Hadrian’s dazed eyes. 

“No,” Garen said with a chuckle. “Lay down, Master Hadrian. I have numbing cream that will help with the pain. Madam Ventra runs the brothel next door as well, we often have patrons of both,” Garen added when he saw the question on Hadrian’s face. Hadrian laid down as directed and sighed with relief as cold cream was pressed gently against his opening. He whimpered as the fingers moved to press harder but the numbing properties were quick and soon Hadrian felt nothing but pressure as the cream was spread all along the inside of his very red entrance. 

“It’s all done,” Garen said as he wiped his hand on a cloth. “You can stand.” Hadrian did so.

\-----------End of Sex Scene------------

“I recommend poppy milk or valerian root tea, for the pain, though the cream has been charmed by a hedge mage and should last a few hours,” Garen said as he helped Tysha dry him off. 

“Thank-you,” Hadrian said before asking, “How did you know?”

“Hmmm?” Garen asked. 

“That first time, how did you know I wouldn’t object to you touching me?” Hadrian asked. Garen chuckled. 

“You letting me enter the tub to wash you, was an indicator. Plus I work in a whorehouse as well as the bathhouse, I know when someone wants something,” Garen said as Hadrian was directed to sit. Despite the cream Hadrian could still feel some of the ache and almost all of the openness in his hole. Together Garen and Tysha began brushing his hair. 

“My satchel,” Hadrian said. “There are hair clasps, I have a dinner tonight.” Tysha quickly brought Hadrian’s satchel to beside them before digging into it and bringing out the gold clips with citrines. 

“These are beautiful,” Tysha said as she brought them out. “Normally men, even pretty ones like you have difficulty pulling off clips like these but they will look just darling on you,” Tysha continued. The twin clasps were set in a curved pattern with three eight point starbursts, in a pattern of small big small in gold, while twenty or thirty bronzy orange colored citrines set in various random places throughout the clip. The two redheads each braided two sections of hair where his bangs were, and Garen held them tight in his fingers while Tysha took the rest of his hair and braided it tight to his head in the center until it reached the back of his head. Garen brought the braids back laying them two on each side, right beside the main center braid. Tysha took the first clip clipping the left to braids before taking the right two and clipping them the same way. The ends of all four of the little braids were braided around the large horsetail that was left at the back of Hadrian’s head elaborately before she used the leather tie that had been in his hair originally to hold it.

When his hair was done the two helped him dress in his clothing. Garen clipping the clasps of his doublet as Tysha kneeled down to do the clasps of his boots making sure the tan leggings were tucked neatly inside. They both helped him with his weapons belt and after Garen had tightened it Hadrian tipped them, passing them each a gold noble. When Garen turned to leave Hadrian caught his arm and stretched up on his tiptoes to kiss the taller man slipping another golden coin into the naked man’s hand, before Hadrian himself left the bathhouse, hurrying on his way to drop off his satchel with its dirty clothes and pick up his potion gift so that he was ready before his ‘escort’ arrived.


End file.
